


What's College for anyway?

by HiAjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Babysitter!Isaac, F/M, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Female Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Multi, Toddler!Cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiAjay/pseuds/HiAjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Derek drops by her flat and she isn’t home, she leaves a post-it note on the door for him. Usually telling him what it was she was going out for or when she’d be back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You can't be legal.

It wasn’t entirely impossible, it wasn’t. Okay, well it might be just slightly impossible, but it can be done, it can.

 

Derek was sitting in an arm chair, the flashing red and greens around the dark room. He honestly hated parties. “How long are you going to sulk in this chair?”His friend, Erica asks a large smile plastered on her lips. Derek rolls his eyes with a sigh.

 

“I don’t like frat parties.” Derek replied. “You’re lucky I tolerate your frat of a boyfriend.”

 

“Hey. Boyd is awesome and you know it.” Erica slapped his arm. “He’s quiet and mysterious and what not. I like him.” Erica was starting to sound love-struck. Derek swished his drink in his hand and took a sip.

 

“Okay. So why are you here talking to me?” Derek states. Erica gives him a smile “Right.” She patted his bicep and headed off into the crowd. Derek sighed and slouched in his chair. His arms draped over the arms of the chair, his legs out and slightly spread.

 

If it weren’t for all the noise Derek could fall asleep. And it seems almost on que that the already loud becomes louder.

 

“Hey! Stilinski! Who the hell invited you?” Derek hears, but doesn’t bother really looking in that direction, because it wasn’t his business. “Stilinski you lost your buddy Scott and you’re all alone aren’t ya?” Derek doesn’t like the way that sounds.

 

“C’mon Stilinski, pay us some mind.” Someone else says. Derek feels like he has to humor this he glances over, just a simple glance. But that’s soon a stare.

 

Standing in the middle of the living room is a thin girl. She’s wearing dark, faded out skinnies, a long with a white V-neck that seems to fit her frame like a second skin, Her hair is long, with thick soft curls and a dark brown. Derek assumes this is who the ruckus is about.

 

“I hear Scotty got himself a girlfriend and doesn’t need you anymore.” Derek knows this voice, this one is Jackson, college frat jackass. Derek sees the girl tense and fists her thin fingers.

 

“You aren’t allowed to call him that, Asshole.” She says. The crowd laughs and Jackson snaps looks at everyone. “What’s wrong Jackass, can’t stand up to a girl?” She taunts. Derek sits up to watch as the crowd around Jackson gets bigger. Derek can see Jackson’s physical reaction to this small girls words and he didn’t seem to like it at all.

 

“I’ve kicked your ass before.” She places her hands on her hips, totally confident and powerful. And Derek doesn’t know if he needs to save her or Jackson, but he’s completely and utterly attracted to this girl.

 

“Why don’t you shove it, Stilinski?” Jackson grabs the nearest cup and chucks its contents at the young girl. She takes a step back as everyone starts to laugh. “Stiles!” A panicked voice comes to the room “Stiles! What the hell?” A slacked jaw, dark haired boy says. He reaches for her and she pushes away.

 

“I’m glad you’re okay.” She says to the dark haired boy. She heads off and Derek is off his chair before he can think about it. He follows her out and away from the frat house.

 

“Hey, Uh, Stiles.” Derek says once he knows she can hear him. The cold night was not a place to be when you’ve had a drink spilled all over you. Stiles stops walking but doesn’t turn around. Derek walks to her, keeping a distance so she doesn’t have a chance to hit him.

 

When Derek gets a look at her face, she’s worrying her bottom lip and fighting back the tears that are building up in her eyes, and her small pale nose is shinning red. Derek notices the dark, small freckles that line her nose and cheeks. It’s almost as distraction as her lip biting.

 

“What?” She says, her voice crack and roughed over from holding back her anger. Derek snaps out of his trance and takes off his jacket. “Here.” It was below freezing, and Derek could see the air Stiles and himself are breathing turn to fog in front of them. So it was a bad idea to have Stiles walk out with whatever drink it was the she wore.

 

Stiles looks wryly at his leather jacket, “He’s a jackass,” she said, Derek nodded, Stiles took his jacket and slipped it on. “Thanks, even if this things like a circus tent to me.” She waves her hands out of the sleeves.

 

“Heard you kicked his ass before.” Derek’s lips slightly quirked on a side. Stiles huffed and gave him a side look, “You heard that?” Derek nodded with a small shrug. Stiles lips corked in a smile, and _damn_ was that amazing.

 

“Yeah, once when we were in high school. He called me a whore over the intercom.” Derek’s jaw clenched. That was a low no man should ever be.

 

Stiles laughed, bring Derek back from his rage, “I left class and found him as he was leaving and gave him one great sucker punch to that face of his.” Stiles gave herself a light punch on her chin. They stood there in silence or awhile.

 

Derek slipped his hands in his pockets, “I can walk you back to your place,” Derek said, Stiles gave him a raised brow “You’re offering to take me back home?”

 

Derek began to think he’d asked the wrong question, was this a bad idea? He thought. He wasn’t even sure what he was doing in the first place. Then Stiles bursts into laughter, “Yeah, uh, that’d be awesome.”

 

Now Derek doesn’t know if Stiles laugh was heaven’s music or just his ears playing tricks on him. But he didn’t want to stop hearing it. “Great.” Derek said. They began to walk along the asphalt, not really paying attention to where they were going. It was quiet and Derek didn’t mind.

 

“You don’t seem like that type to be at a frat party.” Stiles says, Derek looks down to his side were she walked along side him. “Neither do you.” He replied. Stiles huffed with a smile, “Technically I wasn’t invited.” She says.

 

“I was looking for a friend, he texted me to meet him there. Since I was at my place studying and being a nerd or whatever-” she says “Anyway, I showed and find out he wasn’t the one that texted me. It was Jackson and his lame ass friends.”

 

Stiles paused, she had her hands in the pockets of the leather jacket, playing with the ends where the zipper meets. “All to get a laugh?” Derek asked. Stiles glanced up at him then back down at the playing ends, “Yeah. That’s Jackson. I ended up seeing my friend making-out with his girlfriend, which let me tell you, isn’t as pretty as she is. Seriously. Oh and let's not forget to mention the drink that I'm currently wearing.” Stiles laughed.

 

Derek found himself smiling, though he didn't just want to let Stiles believe that she deserved that in anyway. “Anyway, I knew Jackson was just trying to make a move on me. Even with Lydia standing some where close.”  She leaned over on Derek’s side “It’s the Stilinski charm.” She smiled as Derek looked down at her, half a smile on his lips.

 

“You don’t talk much, do you?” She asked after she moved out of his personal space, Derek had to stop himself from pulling her back in.

 

“I like to listen.” Derek answered, “Never been great with words.” Derek hears Stiles giggle, “So, you’ve got the whole mysterious, broody character down.”

 

Derek snorted, “I can be batman if you promise to be catwoman.” It was quiet, Derek looked over at Stiles, her eyes were wide and her mouth was slacked open, Derek frowned slightly.

 

“Oh my _God._ ” Stiles jumps in front of Derek forcing him to stop walking “Oh my _god_ tell me you’re a fan. _Please_ be a fan.” Derek raised a taunting brow at her.

 

“If _enterprise_ always flies.” Derek answers. Stiles squeals and jumps up in down in front of him, Derek chuckles at the sight. Stiles reaches for his wrist, pulling his hand out of his pants pocket and squealing over “You don’t understand what this means. Oh my god, you are going to watch Supernatural with me. Have you seen Supernatural? Cause you totally look like you can pull off Dean’s persona and a-”

 

“Stiles!”

 

Just like that, Stiles jumping ceases, her smile faded and her talking stopped, but she didn’t let go of Derek’s hand. Derek looked over his shoulder at an approaching figure. Derek looked back at Stiles, but she keep her focus on whoever it was that was head towards them.

 

“Hey, why’d you leave I was looking for you.” The guy said. Stiles grip tightened around Derek’s wrist and he raised a brow. “Stiles?” The guy said.

 

“I had to leave. I was tired Y’know how I get when I have finals.” Stiles answers, She doesn’t move to see the guy, she keeps her place there in front of Derek. Her eyes were shot wide when heard him and Derek could start to feel her shake.

 

“Oh, well.” The guy says, “Let me walk you-”

 

“No.” Stiles says all too quickly. “Uh, he’s already offered and I figured why turn him down. So, uh, thanks, but no thanks. G’night.” Stiles says. Derek feels like he should move or something. But doesn’t when Stiles is standing inches closer to him.

 

“Oh, well, alright. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.” The guy heads off back to the party and once Stiles knows he’s gone she starts to pull Derek by his wrist. “Can you, uh, do me a favor?” She asks, “It’s not bad per-say, it’s just, uh, its hard to explain out in the open.”

 

Derek tugs his wrist slightly and she slows down “Sure.” Derek says. Stiles gives him a side glance, almost like she didn’t want him to notice. “Could you, like, uh, this is going to sound weird but bear with me.” She said. Derek just nodded. Stiles slowed her pace and was back to walking along Derek. “Could you spend the night at my place?”

 

Derek almost tripped, _almost._ “I told you it would sound weird, but as hot as I think you are, this isn’t that time, I’ll save that for when I’m not in mortal danger.” She rushes to say.

 

“From what?” Derek asks.

 

“That guy’s been stalking me since I came back from Arizona.” She states, like that’s actually giving Derek a time frame, Stiles must have realized because then she told him, “I got back about three weeks ago and he was hanging out with Scott, my friend, and I was just being myself and I think he clung to me.” Stiles shivered. “Oh, uh.” Stiles looked down at her and Derek’s hands.

 

She let go and of his hand and Derek almost whined at the loss. “So, uh, please?” Stiles intertwined her own fingers at her chest. Derek looks down at her, “Yeah. Sure.” Derek gives her a half smile. Stiles face lights up and she shoulder bumps Derek.


	2. Kidnapped a Library

They get to Stiles' on-campus apartment, “Now, my place is a judge free-zone. So, yeah, oh and uh, you know my name. And I should tell you that I should know yours.” Stiles says, she digs her keys out of her back pocket and unlocks her door. “So, Derek, welcome to Casa de Stiles.”

 

Stiles made her way in and Derek was at her heels. Derek realized soon that Stiles loved books. She had books on her couch in the medium length living room. She also had three large floor to ceiling bookshelves with books disorganized and jutting out.

 

Derek shut the door once he was in, “Kidnapped a Library,” Derek caught Stiles’ eyes, doe eyes, large and beautifully amber.

 

They looked darker considering she wore eyeliner and mascara, but beautiful nonetheless. Stiles smiled and jumped on the balls of her feet, “So my living room, I didn’t kidnap a library, I will when I run out of book, Just shove the books in the shelves over there, The kitchen is behind me,” she points her thumbs over her shoulder.

 

Derek nods “I’m going to go shower and change, because, eww.” She gestured to her torso and Derek didn’t want to stare, so he looked down at his shoes because _damn_ they were _legit_.

 

“Alright, I’ll get to it,” Stiles says hesitantly. Derek nods and she heads across the living room into a dark hall. Derek took the chance to stake out her books. He walked to the couch, which turned out to be a pull out bed, and lifts the first book. “Mythology.” Derek smiled in approval. He picks up a second one, a large leather bound book “Grimms Brothers complete fairy tales.” Derek chuckles and sets that one on the coffee table.

 

He’ll read that one, He picks up a few more, but doesn’t bother in reading them. He’s got what he’ll read for the night. He puts the rest in whatever space he can find on the book shelves.

 

He stares at her collection, “Must have taken years.” He says aloud.

 

“It did.”

 

Derek’s head snaps down to Stiles at the opening of the hall, drying her long hair. She was in a charcoal grey Loose tee and plaid pj bottoms. “Mom and I went to yard sales and stuff, looking for old books with history, get it? Cause books hold words of history, be it true or not.” Stiles was smiling, she tossed her towel over her shoulder and stood next to Derek sreaching for a book.

 

Derek watched her, how her eyes looked up, down, side, side; how her lashes where long and thick against her cheeks as she looked down. How her pale skin had a slight tan to it in dim lighting, Derek was mesmerized.

 

“Ah!” She perks up and pushes herself up on her toes and pulls a thin book out, “This is the first one my Mom and I bought together.” She ghosted her fingers over it, her face a relaxed into a gentle smile. Derek shifted a little to face her, She handed him the book.

 

Derek stared down at it for a moment then took it in his hands, “The tales of Jack.” Derek raises a confused brow and she laughs, “Weren’t you read children’s books?” She asks with a smile.

 

“I have,” Derek starts, “But I don’t remember this one.” He opens it and there’s only blank pages. Stiles’ laugh simmers into a giggle as she reaches of the book, Derek hands it back.

 

“You make a tale up, but you have to have a character named Jack in it.” She flips to the center of the book. There was some writing on it, a thin cursive. Stiles’ thin fingers hovered over the page. “Mom read this to me after we bought it. I wasn’t allowed to see it, not until I was older.” Stiles stated to laugh “She’d always tell me it was because of some big secret.”

 

“Mother’s like the wonder in their child’s eye.” Derek says, Stiles looks up at him, “You’re a romantic, aren’t you?” Stiles smile was wide and very inviting. Derek shrugs “Parents would mush me into there lovely ways.”

 

Stiles stares blankly at Derek then bursts into laughter “Oh my _god._ I’m going to quote you. Accept you’re fate, I’m quoting you.”

 

Derek chuckles “On one condition.”

 

“What would that be?” Stiles asks with a smile and a corked eyebrow.

 

“You agree to coffee tomorrow morning.”

 

Stiles face goes blank, almost like she doesn’t believe what she just heard, “Are- Uh, are you serious?” Derek makes eye contact, which is almost like getting high, “I am.”

 

Stiles closes her book and places it in a random spot on the bookshelf, She brushes her hair out of her face, exposing the flush of pink on her cheeks, “Uh, yeah, totally.” She says, “But I get to keep that circus tent of a jacket until otherwise.” She smiled up at Derek, “Deal.” He says with a smile.

 

They spend the night watching movies, that is Derek spent the night watching _Legion_. Stiles fell asleep cuddled into a ball on his side. She started off on the other end of the couch, and how she got to his side, he isn’t sure.

 

Derek just got past the scene where an old woman started to climb the walls, when Stiles’ phone rings. He knows it’s hers because his is in his jacket pocket, and Stiles’ phone is right there on the coffee table. Derek reaches down for it, careful not to move Stiles and answers it.

 

“Stiles’ is asleep, but I’ll give her a message.”

 

“ _Uh, who’s answering my best friends phone?_ ” asked—Derek pulled the phone from his ear and looked at the caller ID, Scott.

 

“Derek.” He answers. There’s a pause, “ _Uh, tell Stiles I’ll talk to her tomorrow, and I’m sorry._ ”

 

Derek agrees and hangs up. He sets the phone back and Stiles shifts on his side, forcing him to lean farther into the couch, so she could lay on his side. Derek smiled, he doesn’t remember the last time he laid like this, but he sure as hell doesn’t remember it feeling this good.

 

Stiles mumble in her sleep. Derek was awake for most of it, soon fell asleep.


	3. Knitted Sweaters aren't great for winter fun

When he woke up, He’d found himself completely laid out on the couch. Stiles was laying over him, her legs tangles with his and her arms and cheek resting on his chest. Stiles doesn’t weigh a ton, so Derek didn’t notice the change in position. Whenever it was that it happened.

 

He ran his hands over his face and looked for Stiles’ phone, “Eight AM,” Derek groans to himself. Stiles shifts with a slight mumbling as she did, Derek smiled and sighed. He was getting ahead of himself here. He has to tread lightly on this and not rush into it. Because as much as he hates it, he stille remembers Kate.

 

But the way Stiles is unguarded and laying on him, her face relaxed over, and her hair, which is a soft tangled mess on top of Derek, just feels like the right fit.

 

Stiles shifts again but this time shots up, pushing off of Derek’s chest. “Oh my god. I’m sorry; I should’ve told you that I tend to not know personal space when I sleep. I mean I, well I didn’t know and I shoul-”

 

“Stiles,” Derek chuckles, “It’s fine.” Stiles stops her rambling and gives Derek these huge doe eyes, “Uh, well, still. I’m sorry. I’ve had that problem since. . .” she trailed off, Stiles didn’t seem to want to talk about it, by the look of her face. So Derek didn’t push.

 

“Coffee,” Derek starts as he pushes himself up and off the couch. “Caffeine sounds like a good idea.” Derek said. Stiles nodded and stood up with a greedy stretch, Derek had tear his eyes away from the smooth patch of skin that was exposed as she stretched. “I’ll just change and we can head out. There’s a coffee shop around the corner.” She points out, she then eyes Derek warily.

 

“I have a shirt somewhere, just give me a second.” Derek hears her say as she makes her way down the hall. Derek wants to stop her, but, that doesn’t seem like it will work.

 

Derek sighs and runs his hands over his face, he takes a look around the living room, pictures, books a bed-couch thing, and it was all pretty simple. There was a sliding glass door that lead to what looked like a patio, Derek walk over to said door and to his surprise, it’s just a small backyard.

 

“Here, I figured since I have your jacket and what looks to be you cellular device,” Derek turns around to see Stiles wearing some charcoal grey leggings with an over sized white knit sweater and Derek’s very own leather jacket. She's beaming happily as she sways in Derek's jacket, "I won't look through your phone, I swear." Derek snorts with a small smile, "I answered your phone yesterday. You get a freebie." Derek is beginning to love the way she smiles, and wants to find every and any reason to mae it happen.

 

Derek laughs and Stiles face lights up in a flush, “So you’re stuck with me until maybe four-twenty.” She says handing him a long sleeve Henley. Which he takes and wears, because it’s a surprising fit, “My, uh, well not my, um, okay it belonged to someone I knew and I kept it. So that explains why I have it.” Stiles looks down at her feet, her hair creating a shield for her.

 

“His loss.” Derek answered with a shrug. Stiles looks up at him and nods, “I’m not much to lose, Scott says it all the time, tells me ‘any guy would be lucky to have you’ and all the cheesy stuff best friends are supposed to say.” Stiles fidgets with her fingers on the sleeves of the leather jacket, Derek wants to say she's wrong, but feels it's too sudden, plus she kept talking. “He’s great, like a brother, but he has this way of scaring off potential daters.” She laughs nervously.

 

Derek then remembers that Scott was the one that called last night, “He called last night, said he’s going to talk with you today.”

 

Stiles looked up at him and rolled her eyes dramatically, and for extra measure, her arms slapped her sides. “He probably wants to talk to me about last night. I told him it was cool.” She grabbed her phone off the coffee table and pocketed it. “Let’s head out,” she smiled up at Derek.

 

It turns out that winter in Beacon Hills was no joke. Derek didn’t have a problem, he was content that he didn’t have trouble with his body temperature. Stiles on the other hand, was shaking by the time they made it to the coffee shop.

 

And when upon entering she said “Holy sweet mother of warmth.” Under her breath. Derek chuckled because he could’ve told her that it was way too cold to just be wearing leggings. But he wanted to see how that was going to pan out.

 

They ordered their coffee and Stiles talked with the barista, whose name is Allison.  “That’s Scott’s girlfriend. She’s been his sweet heart since high school.” Stiles informs him as they walk to a table. “I didn’t like her for awhile, cause she was taking my best friend and all, but I warmed up to her. She’s real nice.” Stiles smoothed into booth.

 

Derek sat across from her listening to her talk about everything and anything. Derek would ask question when he was curious about something she said, or just because he wanted to say something.

 

It was amazing how Stiles was so expressive, not just in words, but her facial expressions were just unlimited. “So, okay, I may have lied when I said I beat Jackson once.” Stiles laughed as she took a sip of her coffee. Derek raised a brow, Stiles’ face did a frown but a confused frown and she said “You’re amazing when it comes to talking with your eyebrow.”

 

Derek was taken aback by the comment and scowled, “Hey, I didn’t mean to judge you, I meant that I totally wish I could do that, let me—Let’s just . . . Let me try and . . .” Stiles was trailing off as she tried to mimic Derek’s brow.

 

“All . . . .Most . . Got—” she was pointing her shaped brow but it didn’t come out right, she gave up with a slouch and a loud sigh, Derek laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him in a teasing way, “I can’t do it. Dude, it’s a super power. I will call you  _Brow-man._ ” She laughed.

 

“That’s very,” Derek paused to think, “Creative.” Derek smiled, Stiles shimmered down and she stared down at her throw-away cup. Derek could almost see the wheels turning as her mind wondered. Derek figured it was only a matter o-

 

“Why’d you ask me for coffee?” Stiles narrowed her doe-eyes questioningly, Derek swallowed, he wasn’t too sure how to answer that question. He couldn’t tell her that he was totally amazxed by the way she stood up to Jackson, though it was impressive.

 

“You seemed cool.”  _Smooth Derek, real smooth,_  Derek thought. Stiles sat up straight from her slouch and gave a wary smile, “You really aren’t good with words,” she giggles, “Well, Brow-man. Thanks.” She looked shyly at her cup, “For, uh, coffee. And doing me that favor; Cause I seriously don’t know what I could’ve done if he showed up at my door again.”

 

Derek frowned, “Again?” He asked. Stiles sighed and looked up at him, “Yeah, he’s been knocking at my door in the middle of the night.” She shrugs, Derek clenches his jaw.

 

This was no okay with, both the fact that he’s over-reacting to a situation that doesn’t involve him, and that someone what do that to this, this amazing person.

 

“Hey, Stiles!” Derek’s attention was taken by a squeak of a greeting from the barista. Stiles smiles up at her, “Hey Allison,” Stiles says. Allison stands at the end of the table eyeing Stiles and Derek. Her eyes slightly widened, “Oh my god, did I just intur-”

 

“No. No, Derek offered to buy coffee yesterday, thus we are here.” Stiles laughed nervously. Derek wanted to interject, because he figured Stiles knew that he was asking her out. Maybe Derek wasn’t as smooth as everyone made him to be, that could be it.

 

“Oh, you’re Cora’s brother, right?” Allison asked, Derek nodded “How do you know Cora?” he asked, because honestly, Beacon Hills might have been small, but not everyone knew everyone. Allison smiled with a laugh, “I’m on this teacher in training deal, I get to work with little tiny ones.”

 

Stiles began to laugh and held her hand up to pause Allison “I was Allison’s roomy a few months back, and it was funny to see her walk in  _covered_ in glitter.” Allison’s cheeks flushed as she giggled, “They just love that stuff. I had the worst time getting it out of my hair, Stiles had to help me  _vacuum_ it out.”

 

Derek snorted at the thought, reminding him of the way Cora  _still_  gets glitter in his uncle’s hair. Since Peter took the role of playing their parent, he’d have to deal with a lot of glitter.

 

“So Derek,” Allison smiles as she pushes her short hair behind her ear. “Scott and I are having a get together, and we wanted Stiles to bring someone, so . . ” She trailed off as she turned her smile to Stiles, to which Stiles was blushing and shaking her head.

 

“You don’t ha-”

 

“Sure, sounds fun.” Derek smiles. Allison jumps on her toes and claps her hands together, “Great, we’ll see you both tonight at eight.” She turns and heads back to the counter where she beams happily. Derek gazed over at Stiles who was currently gapping at him.

 

“What?” he snorted. Stiles licked her lips and Derek had to bite his tongue. “You’re serious?” she asks. Derek gives her a confused look and shrugs, “If you don’t want me to, I ca-”

 

“No, no, no, that’s not, uh, that’s not what I meant. It’s just, um, I don’t know. Anyway, I guess this gives me more time to hang on to this jacket.” Stiles gives him a cautious smile. Derek chuckles and nods, “Yeah, I guess it does.”


	4. Because it's not creepy when someone is being mysterious

They eventually work their way back to Stiles’ apartment. Though it was louder than when they left. Derek can hear a loud barreling bark. It seemed to echo through the complex, but Derek is just being dramatic.

 

“Oh! Scott brought him back!” Stiles laughed as she fumbled for her keys, she unlocked door with Derek right behind her, good thing too, because Stiles was being pushed into him by a large dog. “Hi! Boy, I missed you!” She coos as she pets and scratches the dogs neck.

 

Derek hoists her back on her feet and giggles as she pushes the dog off her. She turns and faces Derek as the large dog makes its way to Derek. The dog shoves its nose up Derek’s crotch, Derek flinched backwards and pushed its head away. He chuckled as he bent do and began to pet him.

 

“You don’t mind him do you?” Stiles asked as she fiddled with her fingers. Derek pushed the large dogs’ head as he stood up and shook his head. “I used to have dogs.” He gave a glance down at the dog. It snorted and trotted off into the living room.

 

“Oh, great. Derek, that’s Red, my Rhodesian Ridgeback. He’s not usually that friendly with people, which I’m really sorry for. I mean, he doesn’t usually stick his nose into other people’s-”

 

Derek waved her off, he didn’t want to talk about how his crotch was felt up by a dog’s nose. “Well, anyway.” she smiled wryly as she turned on her heels and headed to the living room.

 

They spend two hours talking about things Derek wasn't ever sure he'd opened up to anyone about. He learns that Stiles isn't as fragile as she looks, she's taken self defense when she was twelve; she also took some boxing classes. Stiles tells him that "Just because I have a cooch, doesn't mean I can't be ready to fight."

  
That was a half truth. Derek later learns that Stiles wanted to fight because she was picked on when she was younger. "Mom died young, when I was nine. I told dad that I wanted to learn." Because to Derek's knowledge Stiles didn't want to be defenseless or feel like she was weak.

  
  
Her mother's death, Derek thought, took a huge toll on Stiles. Just like the house fire took a huge toll on Derek.

  
  
Stiles brushes her fingers through her hair and takes a glance up at her clock. "Oh shit!" She yelps as she stumbles to her feet and off into the hall way. Derek sits in surprise until she comes running back "Its, uh a thing I have to get to. I didn't mean to startle you. But, uh, I wait-" Stiles heads back into the hall.

  
Red stares down the hall, not moving from his place next to the couch. Derek hears Stiles curse and jumbled clatter. She appears again, her long hair tied back in a pony-tail; she has on a loose white tank, and want look to be really comfortable sweat pants.

  
Derek takes a moment to taken in her appearance, because not only does she look beautiful, she looks like she's going to do some serious damage. "Fighting Jackson?" Derek questions with a smile.

 

"Ha fuckin' ha." She replies with a narrow of her eyes and a tilt of her head. "No. I have a, uh, a thing to get to. I, would though, like to ask a favor."

  
Derek sits up and listens closely, because if it's anything like last nights favor, he's all ears. Derek makes a 'go on' gesture and Stiles reaches for her duffle bag that lay hidden in the hall. "Could you take Red for a walk, um before you leave, if you leave...." She trails off and Derek nods his had with a half smile. "Yeah."

 

"Oh my god! You're the best! Seriously, thanks. Uh, here." Stiles says as she fumbles through her bright yellow duffle, she pulls out a key and hands it to Derek.

 

"I, uh, figure you'd need it to get back in and all." Stiles can't hide the blush that creeps on her cheeks. "Not unless I wanted to get accused of breaking and entering." Stiles bursts into laughter "Give him cookies and he's a comedian." Stiles laughs.

 

Derek takes the key and pockets it. He needs to head back home to his apartment and check on his things. Though all he really wants to do is shower and get a new set of clothes before he does anything else.

 

Derek nods and hands his jacket to her "Collateral. Plus its cold outside." Derek tells her as she slips the jacket on. She narrows her doe eyes at him "You just want a reason to come back don't you?"

 

Derek snorts. He doesn't want to answer that, because that'd be too easy. "Well alright, I'll see you tonight?" She asks wryly. As if to see if Derek still planned on showing up or still being in her apartment. Derek chuckles "Tonight." He agrees. Stiles smiles up at him as she leaves, he almost feels like, like he could do this. This whole domestic thing.

 

With Stiles, of course. When he tried this with Ka- with her, Derek didn't feel at ease like he does with Stiles. It never felt easy with Kate. Derek felt like he was walking on thin glass. Anything and everything pissed her off and he's always the blunt of her frustrations.

 

Though he'd never hit Kate, he can't say he never thought about it.

 

Stiles leaves with a bittersweet after taste. Derek watches her go, her tiny waist trying their damnedest to keep those sweat pants on her hips. Red gave a low growl and Derek took that as a 'stop drooling over what isn't yours.' He shuts the door and turns to pat Red on his head.

 

"I'm not taking her from you. I promise." He assures, "If anything, I'd like to share." He chuckles.

 

Derek was now left with his thoughts. Where was Stiles headed? Derek thought. Maybe the gym, but she wouldn't be so vague about it, would she? Derek questioned. There wasn't anything that Stiles needed improvement on. Her body seemed toned and fit.

 

Not that Derek noticed or anything.


	5. Curiosity is always awesome.

Derek decides this is something that Erica might know. Considering that she'd been Stiles' friend longer. Derek's glad in that moment that Stiles slipped his phone on to the coffee table while they were talking.

 

Derek calls Erica. "You've been MIA for two damn days. Where the hell are you?" Erica answers after the second ring. Derek chuckles, "Holy shit. This isn't Derek, who the hell has his phone." Erica asks with serious concern.

 

"I believe I'm Derek." He answers as he takes a seat on the couch and Red jumps up along with him. "Why do you sound so happy?" She asks almost sounding like she doesn't understand why to a total annoyance.

 

"Do you know Stiles?" Derek asks. He than hears a gapping gasp and a squeal, "She's like my best friend. Why?" Erica sounded like someone fed her sugar, like spoonfuls.

 

"I'm at her place."

 

There was another loud squeal, then what sounded like victory chanting. "Oh my god. Tell me all about it."

 

Derek shakes his head with a snort "It’d be interesting to hear it from her. I'm not calling because of that." He tells her. Erica groans in protest and heaves a sigh "What is it that you called about?"

 

"What does Stiles do at four-twenty today?"

 

Derek didn't want to be nosy or seem really creepy. Because asking about this wasn’t creepy at all; but Stiles just peaked his interest. He figured she'd be out working, or training for something important. Taking in the fact that she mention boxing.

 

Erica makes an amused noise over the line "She'll let you know that." So Derek did what he did best. He waited. Well of course he finished his conversation with Erica and walked Red. Derek than went to his apartment to shower and change his clothing, and surprisingly enough Stiles’ apartment wasn’t far from his; Derek was damned if he was going to be seen in the same clothes for more than two days.

 

Stiles came back around six-forty, her face was bright pink, almost glowing in the color. Her hair was in a loose braid that hung over her shoulder, Derek could see the sweat that trailed her long neck, it shouldn't be so inviting, but it was. She smiled at Derek as she made her way into the living room.

 

"Hey." She nodded. Derek nodded back with a quiet hello, because he had no current control over his vocal cords and feared he'd word vomit all over the place. "Uh, let me just, uh, shower. I'm quick so you won't be waiting long or you-"

 

Derek was stuck in her words 'I'm quick." Was she trying to warn him? Was she making sure Derek wouldn't peak or anything?

 

"Could just look like you're totally not sure why I'm still talking and telling you things that are so unimportant. Okay let me just leave and not make this anymore awkward." Stiles slapped her hands at her sides, Red lifted his head from his paws and looked up at Stiles. Stiles looked down at him and cooed.

 

Derek had to fight the smile that was breaking his stoic expression. "So yeah, I'm just gonna, uh go." Stiles pointed her thumbs towards her hallway as she worked her feet to moving. Derek scoffed, the smile breaking on his lips as she faded into her hall way.

 

"Derek Hale, what did you get into?" Derek whispered to himself. Derek sat quietly on the couch, he reached for a book, just to add some normalcy to whatever it was he was doing.

 

He ended up picking up a book titled "Dogs Of Babel." The cover was a light grey purple back-drop. The. A young women with her hair astray and a dog next to her. Derek frowned slightly as he turned it over and read the summary.

 

Apparently this book was a manual for making grown-ass men cry. At least it sounded like a tear-jerker to Derek.

 

Stiles emerged quietly out of the hallway, she wore khaki skinnies, with a charcoal grey muscle shirt that hung loosely. Her choice in clothing didn't seem to involve anything that will prevent frost bite. Stiles stopped in front of Derek and examined the book in his hands.

 

"Dogs Of Babel. You must be some brave soldier to dip into something so intense." Stiles huffed as she slipped into a white hoodie. Derek huffed "I've never heard of it."

 

Stiles' face opened up in surprise and her lips made a small 'O' shape, "That is going to change, right now. Like right this second." Stiles flailed her arms out as she made her way next to Derek.


	6. The Eye that you get when you show up late.

“ _I cannot say what air tasted like before I knew her or how the city smelled as I walked its streets at night. I have only one tongue in my head and one pair of eyes, and I stopped being able to trust them a long time ago._ ” Stiles read. Derek couldn’t believe that there was such a book.

 

Dogs of Babel was no joke. Derek couldn’t imagine a life without his partner, without the love he found. If he even found one. The way the character describing every detail of his widowed life, Derek just couldn’t imagine.

 

Derek heard Stiles sniffle. She was sitting up with Derek’s head on her lap as she read. Derek forgot what it was like to listen to someone read to him. It surprised him that Stiles wanted too, Well, it was more like she took the book from Derek and pushed his head on her lap.

 

They’d been there for almost an hour, “Aw, we have to head out.” Stiles said with a shaky voice. Derek eyed her, she smiled down at him and tilted her head just to make herself  look like that cat from Coraline. Because that be a movie she’d watch. Cora’s made Derek watch that movie hundreds of times.

 

“C’mon, Scott and Allison are going to give us the _eye_ if we don’t show up on time.” Stiles laughed as she patted Derek’s head. Derek sat up and nodded. “They _eye_ sounds painful.” Derek answers. Stiles laughs as she slipped her wallet and keys into her hoodie pocket. “It is when you’re not expecting it.”

  

Derek stood up and off they went to Scott’s and Allison’s apartment. It was eight or so when they got there. Turns out that Scott and Allison didn’t live that far, being friends, Derek assumed of course they wouldn’t live far.

 

Stiles sighed as they stood at the door, she knocked and looked up at Derek with a nervous smiled. Derek a small smile in return. The door was pulled open suddenly. They slacked jaw kid that Derek remember from the frat party, this was Scott, safe to assume. “You made it! Come on, Allison just picked a movie.” Scott said with a wide smile. Stiles gave Derek a side glance and made her way in.

 

Derek followed suit, once he was in Scott slapped his shoulder and Stiles turned around. “Derek, Man, I need some help with the snacks that Allison wants me to pull out.” Stiles rolled her eyes and went to greet Allison.

 

Derek saw this coming from a mile away. The _talk_ was about to commence.

 

The apartment was a cozy modern day apartment. It there were pictures hung around the walls, but Derek was pushed away from them and into the kitchen. There was a small island that was covered in trays and trays of chips and other assorted junk foods.

 

“Dude, I remember you from high school.” Scott said as he rounded the island. “Stiles had this huge crush on you, I think she asked you if you’d help her study or something.”

 

Derek almost cringes, he doesn’t remember that. He doesn’t remember Stiles at all in high school. He might remember Scott, but he’s been on the lacrosse team. But Stiles, he doesn’t remember her.

 

“I can tell that you don’t remember by the look on your face.” Scott huffed. “But I don’t blame you, its not like you rejected her in a mean way.” Scott said, he took a tray in both hands and gave Derek a stern look, “But if I hear or see that you’ve hurt her, I’ll have your head.”

 

Derek sighed and nodded, “I’d have my own head.” Scott loosened his shoulders and smiled, “Good. Now, we can be friends.” Derek took a tray and headed to the living room behind Scott. Stiles smiled as she met Derek’s eyes, Allison nudged her and giggled. Scott called Allison over to his seat and cuddled themselves over on a large love seat.

 

Stiles patted her now empty seat. Derek set the tray on coffee table and took his seat next to her. They started the movie and to Derek’s surprise, they ended up watching Coraline.


	7. Third date?

By the end of the movie, Stiles and Allison were comfortably asleep. Which meant Scott would be the only one left to talk to. Derek’s luck, seriously.

 

“She’s clingy when she sleeps.” Scott whispers. Derek huffs, but he doesn’t say anything. Doesn’t want to say he knows, because that would open up a can a worms that Derek does not want to open. “She wasn’t always like that. I remember the first night I spent at her house.” Scott chuckled.

 

The credits were rolling slow and Derek didn’t really want to look anywhere else, “Her eyes were puff and red, the sheriff warned me to be careful, Y’know, in case she started crying or something.” Derek turns to Scott, Scott just smiles on through with this puppy like grace.

 

“She’s put up with some stuff, but I’ll let her tell you all of that. I’m just here to be her big brother.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“Do you?” Scott raised his brow. Derek nodded with a small smile, “I have a little sister, I know what you mean.” Derek answers. Cora is a full time job, and if Peter wasn’t around Derek wouldn’t know what to do. Cora seems to be stuck in her terrible twos, even if she’s five.

 

“Allison’s favorite, Cora Ha-.” Scott's laugh stops, “That’s--” Scott stops mid-sentence and gives Derek a stone stare. “Hale, You’re the-”

 

“Yeah.” Derek stops him. Because he knows what comes with the realization of his name, there’s always an apology that follows, or at least an apologetic look. Derek doesn’t like either, Derek doesn’t like talking about it in general. He just doesn’t.

 

“Well then you know what Stiles feels.” Is the last thing Scott says for the night. He doesn’t give his condolences, he doesn’t apologize for bringing it up, he just let’s Derek know that Stiles knows that pain. She knows like no one else will be able to understand.

 

Stiles is the first the mumbles up to awareness.

 

“Aw, I missed the creepy spider ending, didn’t I?” Derek chuckles, as she pushes off him and sits up and rubs her eyes. Stiles stretches and looks for her phone, “What time is it?” She asks as her phone lights up.

 

“Late.” Scott laughs, “We have classes tomorrow and you and Allison needed to have a movie night.”

 

“Let’s be real for a second, She told me you wanted to have a movie night and I just followed suit. Don’t blame me for your lack of communication.” Stiles reaches for the popcorn as she stands. Derek sighs and stand and follows Stiles to the door. “Night buddy. See you guys tomorrow.” She smiles over Derek towards Scott.

 

Scott just huffs and waves them out. He didn’t look like he wanted to disturb Allison, and Derek can’t blame him. Watching someone sleep is something that just feeds the soul. As creepy as the sounds. Derek remembers how often he used to watch Cora sleep.

 

She was just a baby when the fire happened; Even if Peter was there to help and watch over both of them, Derek felt better watching over Cora himself.

 

“That was fun.” Stiles smiled up at him, “We should do it again.” Stiles wiggles her thin brows at him with a wide smile. Derek laughs, “Yeah.” He agrees.

 

Stiles smiles to herself; the walk the rest of the way in silence, Derek thinks at one point that Stiles tries to hold his hand, but he won’t push her, he’ll let her lead, because really, Stiles knows what she’s doing. At least she seems like she knows.

 

They make it too her apartment and she’s playing with her keys, fiddling really. “Alright, so I guess it’s time to say bye.” She laughs nervously. Derek gives a half smile with a huff, Stiles was nervous, when really Derek wasn’t to sure how he was supposed to end this.

 

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Stiles says seriously as she looks up at him. Derek was taken back, it took him a second to figure out what it was she was asking, and another second to react.

 

Derek leaned down towards her and locked their lips. A thousand years of rain will never take away what Derek feels. His chest tightened and his heart almost, if not totally, stopped. Stiles’ lips are soft and warm, welcoming, and flooded Derek in the feeling of coming home.

 

Slowly pulling away, Derek got a glimpse of Stiles soft features, her eyes shut, her long lashes casting shadows on her freckled, pale cheeks. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at Derek, sending a sharp sting through him.

 

“First date kisses aren’t supposed to be that great, but I guess I shouldn’t complain.” Stiles says as she pushes farther away from Derek’s space. Derek has to physically stop himself from reaching out and bringing her back.

 

Stiles gets her door open and she looks over her shoulder with a shy but coy smile, “Bye.”

 

The door shuts on Derek and he’s left there, in the cold. “Bye.” He whispers. He waits for the Stiles’ porch light to come on before he heads back to his apartment. Derek is halfway home when he realizes that Stiles still has his jacket.

 

“She’s clever.” Derek smiles as he shakes his head.


	8. The Fire

Derek’s home just after midnight, he’s walk might have taken him a little longer than he planned. He can’t be blamed, he wanted to think, since his words fail him ninety percent of the time, thinking is his only friend.

 

Derek made his way into his television light lit living room. “Home late, my dear nephew.” Peter says, he’s seated on the couch with his eyes closed. “by two days, mind you, but you’re late either way.” Peter’s eyes open and he eyes Derek for a moment.

 

He sighs and stands from his seat, “Cora’s been asleep for hours now, she’s running a little fever, I’ve already given her some medicine for it.” Peter makes his way past Derek and to the door. “She’s got a bad cough so don’t panic. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

 

Peter never stayed long, Derek used to think it was because he looked too much like his mother and it just hurt Peter to see Derek and Cora. But as Derek got older, he realized that that was just who Peter was. Derek sighed and turned off the TV.

 

He walked down the hall to the first bedroom. Cora’s bedroom, grey’s and blacks painted the walls with some winter forest trees lining each wall. She refused to have anything pink and fluffy, in the exception of the stuff toy Derek bought her the first night they moved into the apartment.

 

Derek leaned against the door frame and looked his little sister, defenseless in her sleep. She was sprawled out on her bed. One arm was tightly wound around the stuff toy’s neck, while the other was up by her head. Her legs were a tangled mess with her blankets. Derek smiled.

 

Even if this wasn’t the life he wanted for her, he couldn’t give her up, he couldn’t.

 

Derek went to his bedroom further down the hall. He always keeps his door slightly open, in case Cora has a nightmare or she just shows up because she doesn’t want to sleep alone.

 

Derek changed into whatever he left on his bed, and just collapsed on his bed. He was fast asleep before he could think of a reason not to be.

 

            _“Derek!” he heard a female voice, he knew this one, “Derek! Sweet heart, take your sister and run outside!” his mother, she pushed Cora into his arms, “Now Derek!” she yelled. Derek took one last look at his mother and ran off down stairs were the flames were engulfing his home._

_It was hot and bright, Derek could hear his mother screaming as he made it out. Peter was behind him with Laura in his arms._

_She was crying, her face was covered in soot and tears, “Mother!” She screamed, “Let me go! I need to help her!” she fought on Peter’s grasp, but he held her on to her tight._

_The house collapsed in itself._

_Laura’s screams become louder and sharper, Cora began to cry and Derek feel to his knees holding to her tight enough he almost though he broke her._

_“Mother!” Laura cried out. Laura feel into Peter and the both feel to their knees next to Derek. He searched and searched the flames, hoping his family would emerge for them. But even after the police and the firemen showed up and put an end to the flames, Derek only counted body bags._

_Eleven in total._

Derek woke up to a small hand on his chest, “Der?” Cora’s voice broke through the silence, Derek felt a weight on his chest that he couldn’t explain, he didn’t want to explain. Derek took a shaky breath and sat up, wiping the cold sweat from his forehead.

 

“What’s wrong Cora?” He asked.

 

“You were crying.” She answered through a raspy voice. That’s right, she’s sick. “I’m fine.” Derek lied. “How are you feeling, Peter told me you were running a fever.” Cora turned herself around and pushed her back into Derek’s side, cuddling herself there.

 

“My head hurts.” She replied. Cora’s head hurt a lot when she got sick, there wasn’t any medicine that would get rid of it, “Tell me about Mommy.” She asked.

 

Derek felt his heart tighten, that was the only cure for Cora’s headaches. Listening to Derek talk about their parents. “What do you want to know?” He asked.

 

“Was she pretty?”

 

“. . . Very.”


	9. Erica, the wingman!

The following week was filled with class and . . . more classes. Even that didn’t stop Derek from having his mind wonder to Stiles. And it’s not like he’d walk into a class and spot her, because he defiantly has not been doing that.

 

And when he leaves he doesn’t wait outside the door, you know he _doesn’t_.

 

Derek remembers that he never asked Stiles what classes she was taking, not because he was being creepy. But it was common small talk . . . Oh, Derek doesn’t do small talk. Derek doesn’t _talk_ at all sometimes.

 

Derek heaves a sigh and heads out to the open court where he (including everyone else) always does his history papers (Not because he thinks he’ll see Stiles. It’s only Wednesday).

 

Derek takes his seat on the cold concrete and breathes in the cool air, maybe he was hoping to catch a familiar smell, no luck. So he pulls out his book and papers and just drowns in it, because it needs to get done and not because he’s disappointed.

 

“Derek!” Well, you couldn’t only hope, right? Erica called him from across the court, she waltz over to him and took in his personal space, which Derek didn’t mind (With Stiles).

 

She had on a sly grin and nudged his shoulder with hers “I. Want. Dets.” She told him. Derek sighed and looked back at his history book, “Nothing happened.”

 

“You’ve been looking like a sad and kicked puppy all day. What the hell happened Derek?” she says more firmly, because she isn’t going to let this go. “I spent two days with her, no sex. So don’t pester. I just kissed her before I left.”

 

“Like no sex. Like _at all?_ ”

 

“Is that all you heard?”

 

“Well! I’m just asking. You’re track record isn’t the nicest one around Derek. Stiles might have gotten word or something-” Derek was back in his head, not paying attention to Erica or her words anymore. Because she’s right.

 

Derek isn’t the campus angel whose clean since he showed up. In all reality, Derek came into to college with a need for company, (Okay, when you date a bitch like Kate, there are some issues there.) Yeah, Derek’s record isn’t clean, but Stiles couldn’t have heard anything.

 

Maybe she has, and if she has, does she want to see Derek? Does she even want to talk to him? Will she even want to see him?

 

“Derek! Are you listening to me?” Erica’s voice pulls him from his sinking thoughts. He looks at her and nods. “You weren’t. I know that face, you just went dark side.” She said gravely. “Derek I’m sure she hasn’t heard anything. But knowing Kate and if she ever caught wind of this. Of Stiles.”

 

“Stop.” Derek almost growled. Kate can’t, she doesn’t know Stiles, Stiles doesn’t exist to Kate. “She isn’t around.” Derek isn’t sure who he was trying to convince, himself, or Erica.

 

“Derek.” Erica leaned over to get a look at his face, “She came back from Florida two days ago.”

 

Are panic attacks logical at twenty-four? Yes, they were. For Derek they were. But there’s no reason for his chest to tighten. There’s no reason to panic, right? “Derek, hey, breathe. You need to breathe.” Erica places a gently hand on Derek’s should and shush him, almost coos at him.

 

“Put your books away, I want to show you something.” Erica says. She takes his book and shuts his papers in them and held them at her side as she stood up.

 

Derek was in a blur as they walked past everyone, really Kate was back and no one had told him? No one warned him to stir clear of that crazy? He really needed to rethink his choice in friends.

 

Derek’s thoughts were cleared as the sound of upbeat music found him. It was smooth and not ear piercing. Derek took a look around, and it was a crowd, a large crowd actually. Derek hated crowds, so why would Erica-

 

His brain is currently offline. A small body in a clearing of the crowd is moving in slow jerking movements as the song began. Derek knew the song, but the voices were different, that’s when Erica leaned over and whispered something named _nightcore_. Derek shook it off.

 

Because in front of him, (sort of) was Stiles. Her body moved swiftly as the song picked up and Derek could stop staring at the smile on her face.

 

 

She slid her feet as she worked her way sideways, she twirled and popped her shoulders back. The crowd cheered and called her out as she continued to dance.

 

Her style seemed like a mix of urban brake dance with some modern dance. Derek couldn’t care less, he’d fond Stiles and she was radiating happy. Erica swayed beside him “Whoo! Killin’ it Batman!” Erica shouts.

 

When Stiles looks up her smiled fades for a short moment as she meets Erica; then she meets Derek’s eyes, and her smile is teasing and welcoming. The song comes to a fading stop and Stiles bows to her crowd. “Stiles! Comp next week at 8!” someone yells.

 

Stiles looks over in that direction “Alright, I’ll see you there!” she shouts back. The crowd fades into just Erica and Derek, and he’s totally forgotten why he was there.

 

Stiles shuts off her speakers and pulls her phone from it. She packs away her stuff in the same yellow and black duffle Derek’s seen her use. She smiled as she picks it up and heads in their direction.

 

“A little late, Erica. I thought I wouldn’t see my catwoman today.” Stiles laughs, “Hi, Derek.” Derek doesn’t miss how Stiles’ cheeks light in a flowery pink blush. “Hey.” Derek answers.

 

He hears Erica huff “Stiles, Babe, what do you say to dinner tonight at Derek’s?”  Derek doesn’t realize what Erica said until it was too late. “Uh, you’re his wing man? Nice, um, well I have one class left so, yeah sure.” Stiles says with a shy smile playing at her lips.

 

“Alright, so I’ll leave you two to it. I have a class to get too anyway.” Erica slaps a hand on Derek’s should before she leaves. Derek internally sighs and pockets his hands in his pants. “So Erica is in on it too?” Stiles asks. Derek raises his brow and Stiles laughs, “Erica wants to set us up, but I’m sure I’ve skipped some steps considering how we met and what I asked you to do for me and-”

 

“Stiles.” Derek finds himself giving a small smile, Stiles stops her talking and shifts from one foot to another. It was Sunday when Derek last saw Stiles, but now that he’s standing here in front of her, he feels like he’s meeting her for the first time. “I intended to ask you to dinner, I-”

 

“Didn’t expect Erica to do it for you?” Stiles laughs as she glances up at him. Derek nods in a agreement. Derek takes the comfortable silence to look (He didn’t check her out, shut up.) her over. A grey shirt the hung loosely and sliding off one shoulder; her leggings are what confused Derek. He’s seen lots of girls, even Erica, were these. But he never understood them, they were like leggings, but they were like a skirt, but quickly turned to skinnies.

 

Derek won’t understand women’s fashion.

 

“You have any classes right now? Or are you just going to stand there and not off me coffee like you did oh so bravely last time?” Stiles says with a wiggle of her shoulder, Derek huffs with a smile and starts walking, “Oh, not even going to say it this time.” Stiles teases as she walks her way to his side.

 

“Why would I need too if you already know the plan?” Derek supplies as she glances back at her, she’s shrugging on his leather jacket, Derek looks away just as soon as he notices her doing it. Derek felt his heart flip in his chest at the sight.

 

He just doesn’t want to misunderstand what’s going on. He’s kissed her, there shouldn’t be a misunderstanding.

 

They walk to a small coffee shop on campus back Stiles has a class in forty minutes, so Derek didn’t make her walk far. “So, tell me. How does one Derek Hale plan to make dinner for three?” Stiles asks. The number of people caught Derek off guard when he realizes that Stiles didn’t expect just the two of them. She included Cora.

 

Derek’s heart swelled. 


	10. Dinner and Dancing, what's the real difference?

“I’m sure Cora has something in mind.” Derek said cautiously, making sure that’s what Stiles intended. “Oh, so she’s our cook. I didn’t realize you were so cruel. Making a child work for her food.” Stiles laughed as she took a sip of her coffee. “Well,” Stiles says with a pop in her word, “I’ve got a class and you have to, I don’t know, whatever it is that you do.”

 

Stiles pushes off the sidewalk and looks down at Derek, “Thank for the coffee, I’ll see you tonight? Oh and here,” Stiles takes his paper cup and jots something down, where she pulled that pen from Derek will never know. Derek gets his cup back and gives a low chuckle and nods, “Tonight.” Stiles smiles with a nod. Her number in bright red shined on his cup.

 

And that’s how Derek finds himself sitting on the couch of his loft apartment with Cora playing with her dolls on the floor in front of him. Derek watches her as she makes voice for each of them, asking about their days and were they got that beautiful _Linda De Rio_ dress.

 

Derek’s life.

 

“Cora,” Derek calls. She looks over her shoulder, wide eyes and questioning as to why Derek would interrupt her playing, “I’m bring someone over, and I want you-”

 

“Is it that girl Uncle says your infattened about?” Derek sighs, at both Peter and Cora’s attempt to say _infatuated._ “Infatuated, Cora. No I’m not infatuated with her. Don’t listen to Peter.”

 

“But you always tell me to listen to him when you’re in school.”

 

She’s getting progressively snarky the more time she spends with their Uncle. Derek should have placed her in Day care or something. “Cora, I want you to behave.”

 

“I always behave, look, my teacher gave me four stars!” Cora says as she gets up and goes to the fridge and comes back with a paper. There is indeed four gold stars on it, with a note that says ‘ _Cora is a joy and I want to say that she is doing great and is well adjusted to the class._ ’ Reading that note Derek felt his body relax, he’s only had one problem with Cora and school, and that was her not wanting to leave Derek’s side.

 

“Is she pretty?” Cora asks, pulling Derek’s attention back. Derek finds himself smiling, “Yes.” He answers. Cora seems to ponder the thought before she says, “Prettier than me?”She asks sheepishly.

 

Derek sighs into a relaxed state, he sets Cora’s paper aside and takes Cora in his arms, “No one is prettier than my baby sister.” Derek answers. Derek sighs on to her head and she begins to squirm, “Der, Ray needs a new dress.” She says.

 

Derek’s life.

 

Well, Derek has finished everything he’s needed too, after promising Cora that he’d take her out to buy a new dress for her dolls later. Because tonight she needed to meet Stiles; tonight was going to be interesting.

 

It’s a quarter past six when there’s a knock at his door. Derek texted his address almost an hour ago and didn’t really expect her to show up until seven or so. But here he was, internally freaking about Stiles being at his door.

 

“Der, there someone at the door!” Cora yells from the living room. Derek’s brain is currently offline so he says, “Answer it, I’m busy.”

 

He hears Cora sigh but gets up nonetheless. He’s quick to start dinner, he’s trying not to look like he was waiting there like an idiot. “Der is in here, he’s making dinner so you can come in.” Cora tells Stiles.

 

Derek tries to keep from getting tense, he rolls his shoulders quick before Stiles enters the kitchen. “Hey, so you _aren’t_ a slave driver.” Stiles says with a laugh. Derek turns around to see Stiles dressed in a black V-neck and grey skinnies. To Derek’s surprise, his leather jacket as well.

 

Cora had Stiles by her hand and tugged her, “Never said I was.” Derek smiles, Cora watches them carefully, “Stiles, Stiles!” Cora called, Stiles looked down at her with a soft smile, “Yes?” Stiles answered.

 

Cora gave a small grin directed at Derek. _Oh shit,_ Derek thought. He turned his back and started to chop green and red peppers.  “Derek told me you were really pretty.”

 

“Did he?” Stiles said in a teasing tone. Cora giggled and continued, “Yeah, but he said that no one is prettier then me.” Derek wishes he could see Stiles’ face, wishes he didn’t feel like a preschool boy that just confesses his feelings to the prettiest girl on the play ground.

 

“Well of course not. You’re like ten times prettier than I am, I mean look at you!” Stiles said excitedly. Derek glances over his shoulder and catches Stiles twirling Cora around, “If I was a boy I’d come over to see you every day!”

 

“Ew, boys are yuck Stiles!” Cora laughs loudly, “You thinks so?” Stiles asked, Stiles crouched down to Cora’s height and looked up to Derek with a cheeky grin, She’s caught him watching “Maybe I should stop talking to your Big brother?” She not-so-whispers to Cora. Derek shakes his head and goes back to chopping the peppers.

 

“Erica told me you can dance Stiles!” Cora says after a moment, “Can you teach me?” Derek hears Stiles laugh and sigh as she stands up, “Sure I can!” They head off into the living room, leaving Derek to his cook.

 

Question of the hour; Will Derek be able to keep it in his pants till the end of the night? God help him.

 

Derek hears the music start, Cora’s been a big fan of Shakira lately so that’s what she plays for Stiles. Derek’s seen Stiles break dance, so his curiosity is peaked when he hears her laugh. He’s lucky his cooked the chicken before hand, because while the peppers are warming up in the pan, Derek sneakily peaks into the living room.

 

Stiles has pushed to couch and the coffee table out of the way, leaving a huge dance floor for her and Cora. They are standing side by side with one arm at their chest and the other out stretched.

 

“Okay, now push your left leg out like this.” Stiles points to her left foot and guides it out. Cora does the same, “Great!” Stiles laughs, “Okay, Okay. Now this next part is a little tricky, do you want to see me do it first so you get the idea?” Stiles looks down at Cora, Cora is ponder with her brows frowned, “That must be a family thing.” Stiles laughs.

 

“Yeah, can I see first?” Cora asks, Stiles nods and then waits for the music to start.

 

_Lucky that you were born far away_

_so we could both make fun of distance_

 

Stiles stepped out in front of Cora so she’d be able to see. Stiles’ hands slipped up taking some of her hair with then as her arms interlocked above her head. Her hips moved with grace from side to side, almost like a snake. She paused one hip up then took that step out and pushed her hip back with it. Her arms finding their original place.

 

_Can’t you see, I’m at your feet!_

_Whenever, Wherever_

_We’re meant to be together_

 

Stiles brought her right leg gliding closer to her left, She twirled her hands and flowed them in front of her, she pulled them back hitting them against her thighs, aaand Derek needs something else to watch. Peppers, peppers would be a great idea.

 

Derek heads back into the kitchen and works on his breathing. If he keeps replaying that scene in his head it’s his own goddamn business. Derek adds the chopped chicken to the peppers and maybe just a an ounce of white wine (Cora will never know.) _I’m an awful person,_ Derek thought.

 

He sighed as he stirred about when the girls came back in all giggles and laughs, “That was fun!” Cora says excitedly, “The tummy part is hard though.”

 

 _Don’t, No bad Derek. Bad._ Derek turns around see them both out of breath and their cheeks bright pink, “New dance teacher, Cora?” Derek raises a brow.

 

“Wow, that really does run in the family. I seriously need you to like adopt me.” Stiles sits on a stool by the island, Derek doesn’t like dinner tables anymore so he’s settled with just the island. Him and Cora do just fine with that.

 

“Can we keep her Der?” Cora asks climbing up on her stood next to Stiles, “She dances better than you and she sings the songs with me.” Cora states a-matter-of-factly. Derek huffs and turns back to the stove to turn it off, “Whose going to make you meals then?”

 

“Hey, don’t insult me. I took lesson from my mom whenever I stayed home sick or whenever she wanted to cook something, I’ll tell you, I make a mean red velvet vanilla ice cream cake.” Stiles points an accusing finger at him as he turns back around with the pan in hand.

 

Cora pulls on Stiles sleeve forcing her to lean towards her, “Derek likes velvet cake.” She whispers. Stiles face lights up and she smiles over at Derek. _Shit._


	11. What's the worst that could happen?

Cora pulled out the plates after a stern glare from Derek and set them. Derek places the right portions of food one everyone’s plate then sat down across from Stiles. “So can we?” Cora asked as she pushed around her peppers. Derek sighs and gives a small smile, Cora never did like sweet peppers. “Can we what?” Derek asked taking a forkful of peppers.

 

Stiles giggles around her mouth full of chicken, “Keep Stiles? Adopt her so its legal.” Cora says. Derek tries not to choke on his food, he looks over at Stiles whose shoulder are shaking in laughter. “You can keep me as long as you want Cora, just not on Sundays.” Stiles looks back down at her food, “This, by the way, is like heaven on a plate.”

 

Cora giggles as she continues to eat “I can see why you insulted me about the food.” Stiles gives him a sheepish smile as she looks back down at her plate, “I didn’t insult you.” Derek humored.

 

Stiles just rolled her head, almost like she shrugged with it. They finish their meal and Derek starts his clean up, “Hey, I can help if you want.” Stiles says, but Cora takes her by her wrist and starts tugging, “It’s alright.” Derek gives a smile, he’s starting to like the look of Stiles face every time he smiles at her.

 

Cora tugs Stiles back into the living room. “This song!” Cora shouts, another Shakira song, this child will have her hips fall off before she hits thirteen. Derek laughed as he rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher along with the rest of his utensils.

 

He heads to living room to be met with Stiles dancing away to _Did it again._ The song was . . . _edgy._ And something Derek wanted Cora to listen too, but she likes it and she really doesn’t know the meaning too it. So Derek’s safe.

 

Stiles is turning and twisting across the floor, her hair masking her face then falling away from her. She was quick and graceful, and _damn._ Cora wasn’t even dancing with her, she sat on the couch and cheered as Stiles did her thing.

 

The song slowed and so did Stiles, her arms slowly trailing the sides of her body and through her hair, her hips moved almost as if on their own, as she worked her hands as far as they would reach above her head. She was beautiful, a mess, but beautiful.

 

The song ended and Stiles dropped her arms and tossed her hair back, she was trying to catch her breath, her face was almost as red as a fire hydrant, Derek chuckled and walked over behind the couch. “Let’s face facts.” Stiles said as she placed her hands on her hips, “I’m out of shape and I can’t dance after I eat.” Stiles laughs. Cora jumps up on the couch and holds her arms out for Stiles “Can we show Derek our dance?”

 

Stiles barks out a laugh “Find the song and we’ll do it.” Stiles meets Derek’s eyes and she smiles, “You mind big guy?”

 

“You hold more power over her then I ever did.” Derek says crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles licks her lips, and Derek has to focus somewhere else, Stiles’ forehead seems nice.

 

Cora yips as she finds the song she’s looking for and stands next to Stiles. “Ready?” Stiles says looking down at Cora. She nods and looks determined to make Derek proud.

 

The song starts and Derek is expecting something upbeat and _Shakira_. But that’s not what’s playing, what’s playing is an acoustic version of _Clarity._

 

Cora and Stiles take a step forward, their bodies matched in pace as the song starts. Their hands stretch out and then brought back with a soft clap.  Cora then takes the lead and moves in front of Stiles.

 

Her small figure moved with ridged caution, her held out her arms and spun on her toes, She stops abruptly and then push back towards Stiles, the song picks up pace to another familiar song, Cora rolls her torso in time with Stiles, popping their chest out quickly.

 

Derek doesn’t know what he should feel in this moment. He really doesn’t. Because on one hand he’s got his adorable little sister, who is completely and innocently well _innocent_ , then one the other he see this beautiful figure moving with swiftness and precise timing.

 

Stiles pops her joints in something that’s called ‘ _ticking_ ’ (as supplied by Erica.) It was stunning, she was swaying her body in a way Derek could only describe as flowing water.

 

The song stopped and Stiles smiled down at Cora while she jumped with glee and great enthusiasm “You did great! You’re faster than most of the tiny ones that I teach.” Stiles says as she tries to catch her breath, “You actually teach?” Derek crossed his arms and raised a brow at her.

 

Stiles smiled brilliantly and proudly, “Yes I do, mister Hale, Sundays and Fridays, the times usually vary, unless were talking the little tiny ones classes. Those are from eight in the morning until nine, because parents don’t really see how fun it can be when all the experience is,” Stiles stops and looks a Cora, her cheeks splotched with pink and her chest heaving. “That.” Stiles finishes with a laugh.

 

Derek smiles down at his little sister, “I need water.” Cora announces, she heads off into the kitchen leaving Derek and Stiles alone. “She could join if she wants, totally free, well just because I like her more, I’m being biased. Anyway, I would love to have her in a class if its okay with you, I mean you got to see how fast she learns, and it’s a great way to get them tuckered out.” Stiles is waving her hands around as she’s talking, not really watching as Derek makes his way to her.

 

“And I could totally make a different time for the entire class because I’ll be starting morning classes soon, so I’ll get them later in the day, but all the same you-”

 

Derek is already so close to her he head to dodge the hand that came flying towards his head. His hand swiftly found her sides, “Or I could just, you know, make-out with my students older Greek god of a brother.” Stiles laughs as Derek ghost his lips on hers. Derek doesn’t stop the smiles that’s on his lips, doesn’t stop the dopey hormones that are filling the air. Doesn’t stop to consider that his sister is in the other room.

 

He doesn’t care.

 

He presses his lips to the familiar curve of Stiles’, her hands gently holding to his biceps. Her lips with little surprise are just as welcoming as the first time; warm and soft to the touch. It’s just a peck, a sweet chaste kiss, until Stiles parts his lips slightly, unsure, but confident. Derek chuckles and gives her an opened mouth kiss, Stiles laughs she pulls away, “That was just gross seriously, I know opened mouth kisses but really? Getting your DNA all over my face.”

 

“Is it safe to come back in?” They hear Cora asking from the kitchen, Derek chuckles “Only if you if your tough enough.” Derek see’s Stiles raise a brow, Cora marches in shortly after with her chin high in the air and a stride that’d make the military soldiers envious. Her eyes shut like she’s pissed about sound and says, “I’m always tough.”

 

She stands in front of them and Derek, just for the purpose of traumatizing his little sister, gave Stiles one more peck then trailed his lips down to the crook of her neck. “Derek!” Cora shouted He chuckled, feeling the rumbling of Stiles’ laughter against his stubbly cheek. Cora covered her eyes and shook her head in disbelief.

 

This was a domestic sight that Derek wanted more than anything. He wanted the mornings, the afternoons, the nights, and all repeated forever. Derek’s thought froze when Stiles fingers were stroking through his hair, she was talking to Cora, and Derek hadn’t noticed.

“-by in the afternoon, I run a class for teens, but I think I’d like to have you around, you’re a hell of a lot more fun to talk to then most of my other students.” Stiles beams happily. Cora nods in agreement, “I am fun, aren’t I? Can I Derek? Can I go with Stiles when she has classes?” Cora asks, hope filling her eyes, Derek pulls away from Stiles and looked her with fond adoration, “Look what you’ve started.” He smiles.

 

Stiles smiles back, wide and almost goofy looking, “If Stiles says it’s okay.” Cora jumps up shouting in victory as she heads to her room, “Where is she going? I don’t have classes today.” Stiles asks, a little dumbstruck at how fast Cora blew past them.

 

“She has friends.” Derek answers. “It’ll be the talk of elementary school.” Stiles rolls her eyes and just plops down on the couch and Derek sits next to her, “You’re so different.” Stiles says. Derek raises his brow in question “In high school, I think you talked to me once, Yes! You did, because I was hanging out with Scott on the Lacrosse field and you said and I quote _‘girlfriends aren’t allowed on the field McCall_ ’” Stiles laughed she found Derek’s hand and fiddled with his fingers.

 

Derek couldn’t find the humor in it, he can’t remember ever interacting with Stiles in high school. “Oh I lied, we bumped into each other after the- uh, yeah in the councilors office.” Stiles hummed, “I was there because Scott was nearly ripped to shreds, I don’t care what he says, by a wild dog.” Stiles shifted herself so she was facing Derek with her legs criss-crossed. “I was the one that had to drag him to the hospital, at the time, in my defense, I thought he was going to die.”

 

Derek hears her sigh, he looks at her, her features were glowing in the apartment lighting, her lips practically opened and her eyes drifting from one end to another end of the loft. “You asked me why I was there. And I fed you some story about my fake illness of having to talk all the time to fill awkward silences.”

 

Stiles lifts his hand up, and gluing her hand to his in a mirroring position. Her hand was two times smaller than his, but she smiled and hummed happily, “I don’t know what made you follow me out that night, but I guess I should start watching out for angry fan girls.”

 

Derek’s heart sank at the mention of other women trying to hurt Stiles to get at him. It wasn’t possible, Derek wasn’t Jackson. The only other women- _shit._

 

“Hey,” Stiles called to him, she took his hand in hers as she moved it around, “Derek, you with me?” she asked, Derek shook his head and gave her an apologetic look, “Don’t be sorry. You just left me for a few seconds.” She kissed his finger tips.

 

Derek wasn’t going to tell Stiles, he couldn’t tell her about Kate. Stiles didn’t needed to know, Kate wouldn’t find out and nothing could happen, nothing could ruin the high he’s willing to bask in.


	12. "Neither will mine."

 

Derek was no incredibly worried. He called Erica as soon as he got Stiles in her jeep and on her way. “I- Erica, I can’t screw this up.” He says almost like he’s already fucked up something. Erica shushes him “ _Derek, sweet heart there is no you could mess it up, Stiles really likes you. I mean she always has._ ” Erica says. Derek remembers that night at Scott’s, yeah Stiles does like him, but there’s something, something that just doesn’t sit right with him.

 

Stiles is everything Derek didn’t expect to like. She was his opposite and he loved that, “Erica what if Ka-”

 

“ _You stop that right now, Derek Hale._ ” Erica says affirmatively “ _She’s not Kate and Kate won’t find out if we just keep it between us friends._ ”

 

Erica was right, Derek didn’t need to worry. He just didn’t. “Thanks.” Derek says, “ _It’s what I’m here for Baby-Cakes._ ”

 

Derek says his good-byes and sets his found down, he sighs as he sits back on his couch and thinks about what happened. It was a great night, a bonus was the Peter didn’t show up.

 

He phone buzzes and Derek groans, “I told her I’d see her tomorrow.” Derek hoists himself up and clicks his phone to life. There’s two texts, one from Stiles. And the other- The other from Kate.

 

**_Red Riding Hood- Mon, 10:40_ **

_I had an awesome night, Seriously, your sister is the best and I’d really like her to tag along in the classes, all of them if I didn’t want her to attend school. But I think that’s frowned upon. And since you left your phone unattended I took the liberty in changing my contact name (:_

 

It was free and open for more conversation, more of Stiles ranting, more of her words. Derek was never good at them so Stiles using so many for so little, someone who think it was annoying, but really, no yeah it was annoying when Derek wanted nothing more than kiss her. Then there was Kate.

 

**_Kate Argent- Mon, 10:43_ **

_I’m coming over._

Derek has to pull himself from his panic, Cora is home, asleep but she’s in the loft, Derek’s only let Kate meet Cora once, and that was a disaster. He wasn’t going to put his baby sister through that again.

 

**_To; Kate Argent- Mon, 10:52_ **

_Don’t you dare._

It’s too late, there’s a knock at his door and Derek’s heart almost stops. He’s worked way to hard to keep her out of his head, and he was sure that their break-up was final.  The knocking gets louder, or louder than a fist already hitting a metal door.

 

Cora comes into to sight, she rubbing her eyes and dragging her stuffed wolf across the floor “Who’s here Der?” She mumbles, Derek stands and scoops her in his arms. He gently rocks her “Just go back to sleep, Okay?” Derek whispers, Cora hums and does as told.

 

Derek then heads to the door with Cora in his arms, pulling the door open he’s faced with his demon. “What.” The word came out foul and crude, Derek could swear that it tasted like venom.

 

Kate stood in front of him, wicked curves and long blonde hair. She stared at Cora for a few seconds, Her eyes getting wider as she tried to piece together the look of Cora and Derek. A cold grin found her lips. “I didn’t know you had a daughter.” She says. If that would stop Kate from what she was about to do, Derek would play along, “This is Cora, my sister.” Derek grits out.

 

He glares her down, but she’s so focused on Cora that Derek might fear his sister’s well-being. “Why don’t you put her down and-”

 

“We’re done.” Derek all but growls out. Kate’s features look like they’ve gone through some stone of shock, she isn’t moving giving Derek a blank stare. “ _Goodbye_ Kate.” Derek says firmly. He shuts his door on her. He hears her grunt then storm off. Derek sighed in relief, that should be the last of Kate.

 

Derek goes to set Cora to bed, later he pulls out his phone and types a quick reply.

 

**_To; Little Red- Mon; 11:00_ **

_I didn’t realize you talk that much in text also. I’m sure Cora would love to attend the classes that she can. It is defiantly frowned upon, that’s why I’m not letting her ditch._

Derek sighs and waits out for Stiles’ reply, which comes in just as he’s about to set down his phone.

 

**_Little Red- Mon; 11:06_ **

_I have to make up for what you won’t say. She can ditch, She’ll eventually learn how to anyway. You can’t tell me that you’ve never ditched classes before._

Derek thinks about it, he’s ditched before, for Kate, they’d sneak out the back field and make-out  behind the bleachers. Derek to this day can’t even set foot on the field. There’s tons of places Derek wishes to avoid since his break up with Kate.

 

**_To; Little Red- Mon; 11:13_ **

_I’ve had my moments._

**_Little Red- Mon; 11:17_ **

_Ugh. You make it sound like high school was YEARS ago._

Derek chuckles with a shake of his head, High school for him feels like it was _years_ ago.

 

**_To; Little Red- Mon; 11:21_ **

_Go to bed Stiles._

**_Little Red- Mon; 11:23_ **

_Alright, alright, Night Der. My dreams will do you no justice what so ever._

Derek can’t help the way he felt about that last message, it was like his heart wanted nothing but to jump out of his chest, like he needed it too jump out of his chest.

 

**_To; Little Red- Mon; 11:26_ **

_Neither will mine._

Derek doesn’t sleep at all.


	13. Dance Studios or apartment lofts?

If Derek was a liar, He'd tell you he never loved Kate, that it was all just mindless hook-ups. That's if Derek was a liar, Derek Hale is in fact not a liar. He probably couldn't lie to save his own ass. It was all Laura's fault, her and her stupid ways of getting him to tell the truth ("Don't look at me like that Derek, I know your lying and one way or another I'm going to find out.")  
  
  
  
Then Derek met Stiles. Not that meeting her created him a liar, no. He just met her and forgot about everything else.  
  
  
  
Stiles was just leaving a class and Derek was walking down that same hall and they quite literally  ran into each other. Knocking Stiles off her feet and her books flying, Derek quickly bent down to help her with her books.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god I'm sorry I wa- Derek?" Stiles paused as she looked at Derek like she hadn't seen him in years. Which could be seen as true since he hasn't seen or spoken to her in the last three days. And its not like he didn't try, she was just busy, and so was Derek (Doesn't stop him from leaving notes in her mailbox or taped to her door. He even had Erica tell him what Stiles was doing while they were apart. And apparently she's missed Derek just as much as he missed her).  
  
  
  
Not to mention the return of his Bane, fuckin' Kate and her fuckin' everything. She's send a few texts since she's showed up at his door, but none worth answering, Derek's blocked her number after the first five text messages involving her nether regions. He'd be a lucky bastard if that stopped Kate, at all, but it doesn't. She'd stop by the loft while he wasn't there.  
  
  
  
Okay, he might be a little bit of a liar. He was home, he just didn't answer the door.  
  
  
  
So now, Derek sees that no matter how long he goes with out seeing Stiles, she's always different, vibrant with colors and beauty and nothing like Kate, so he can breathe again.  
  
  
  
Today, She was sporting a very lazy, very messy bun, her clothes looked two sizes two big, exposing a shoulder in its baggy-ness. She looked almost like she just got up, Derek offered a private smile, small and almost shy. She smiled back, pulling her backpack strap back on her bare shoulder.  
  
  
  
"'Morning!" She beamed once they got her books back in her hands and up on her feet.  
  
  
  
"'Morning." Derek nodded back, Stiles stared at him for a moment longer, almost like she was studying his features. Derek was worried she'd see right through him and find what's been bothering him.  
  
  
But Stiles is something Derek should never assume he knows what's up and what's down. She's jostles her books until they are in one arm and on her hip, she reaches out with her free hand and takes Derek's. She hums then places small innocent kisses on his finger tips. Once finished She releases his hand and smiles, "Ah, there it is." She smiles, it takes Derek awhile to realize that he's smiling.  
  
  
  
"You do that to get me to smile?" Derek laughs quietly, the bodies moving around them almost in a blur, like they had their own private moment. "Yes." Her eyebrows sink to the bridge of her nose, "No." She says with a slight shake of her head, "Yes and No." She decides on. "Whenever I was bothered by something my mom, or my dad in some cases, would do that. Kiss the ends of my fingers and I'd feel this, I don't know...relief that someone noticed and respected my options to or not to talk about it." She gave a small shy smile as she jostled her books to her other side.  
  
  
  
Derek wasn't thinking anymore, his body just crowded Stiles, his lips pressed firmly to hers, there was a muffled noise that rumbled through her lips, his hands cupping under her jaw. Derek didn't move, didn't care.  
  
  
  
Her lips tasted like Hershey's cookie dough and some overly sweet and caffeinated soda. But more importantly, it tasted like Stiles, like Home. He broke their kiss with a a nip at Stiles' bottom lip, his hands working their way down her shoulders. He kept their foreheads together, just breathing in the smell of books, chocolate, and soda. Derek rumbled with a chuckle, "Normal college students smell like coffee."  
  
  
  
"Who said I was normal?" Stiles replied, "Who wants to be normal anyway? That shit is booooring." She sang as she wiggles under him, he lets her go reluctantly their eyes meeting, and something sweet and soft makes its home in Derek's heart. "Who gave you permission to take a whiff of me, Mr. I-bathe-in-old-spice?" She laughs, Derek shook his head, the wound already healed over with a dulling sting, because if he bathed in Old spice it was _defiantly not_ because that’s what his father smelled like.

 

“Alright now that the silence it there to fill.” Stiles poked a thin finger to Derek’s chest, “I have a class today at three, you think Cora’d be free?”

 

Stiles has, thankfully, not mentioned the notes to Derek, because that would be a bitch to explain, so he’ll just play along like he doesn’t know she knows. “Yeah, she’s out around that time, I’ll take her.” Derek offers. Stiles lights up, like nothing is as important as this, like she just can’t believe it.

 

“Alright, well the studio is on fourth street, the really colorful one. And it the second door to your right.” Stiles reaches for a pen and jots down the address and hands it to Derek. “I’ll you both there.” She gives Derek on last peck on the lips and makes her way past him.

 

And if Derek see’s her looking back over her shoulder at him, he won’t say a damn thing about it.


	14. Photo wall!

Cora was practically jumping with excitement in the passenger seat. “I can’t believe I’m going to a big kid class!” She squealed, “But what if no one likes me? What if they don’t want me there? What if they make fun of me? Oh my god, Der, what if-”

 

“Hey, hey. Chill out questionnaire.” Derek chuckled as he read a hand over and ran his fingers through his sister’s hair. “I’m sure they’ll love you.” In fact, he wasn’t sure, he didn’t know what kind of people Stiles worked with, he didn’t know who they were or how’d they react to Cora being there.

 

They find out soon enough when Derek pulls into an almost empty parking lot, just a handful of cars spread around the lot itself. “Deep breath.” Derek smiles down at his sister. She’s visible shaking and if Derek could read minds he’d hear, _ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod._  He chuckled and headed out of the car, jumping over to open the door for Cora.

 

“There’s Stiles’ jeep!” Cora pointed out. Derek huffed a smile, “We already knew she was going to be here, Cora.”

 

Cora just harrumphed up at him and pulled out her duffle as she hopped out of the car. She ran up the steps and held to the door, it was too heavy for her, so she waited for Derek, “C’mon Derek!” She sang as Derek took his time coming up the steps. “Stiles might start without me!” She squeaks as she grabs his leather jacket sleeve, (Stiles left it when she came over for dinner a few nights ago, Derek’s thought about giving it back to her, but never got around to it.)

 

They get inside and the walls explode in colors, bright greens and reds, purples swirls and random blotches of grey. There were two very neon doors  before they spotted the one that was wide open and a sign at the bottom that read, “Dance Class with STILES”.  Cora giggles as she jogged all the way in with her duffle bag jumping at her side. Derek makes it to the door in time to see Stiles turn around and greet Cora happily.

 

“I told them you were on your way, but they wouldn’t believe me.” Stiles said as she let go of Cora to give the others in the room an accusing look. Cora shied away behind Stiles, “Guys stop it, Cora is a faster learner than all of you combined, she’s here to make this class enjoyable for us all.” Stiles stands up, “Cora, this is my dance class,”

 

“Hi Cora!” look at that, Scott was in the dance class, Derek had to fight back the chuckle that wanted to escape him. “I’m Scott.”

 

“Remember me Cora?” Allison, Derek would have to have guessed that one. “Ms. Allison!” Cora exclaimed, “Right.” Allison offered her a smile.

 

“Hi Cora, I’m Isaac,” A blonde waved from the back, “I’m Lydia,” A strawberry blonde smiled leaning down and offering her hand to Cora. Cora smiled and shook her hand.

 

Derek almost didn’t notice Stiles walking up to him, “Gonna loom in the door way the whole Class?” Stiles asked at she pushed into Derek’s space forcing him to push off the wall he was leaning on, “I might, Cora was worried they wouldn’t like her.” Derek responded with a smile in greeting.

 

Stiles laughed and turned back to face everyone, “I think their getting along great. Oh and I need too-” Stiles tailed off as she pulled out a set of keys from her pocket. She leaned in closer to Derek almost as if she was offering him a peck on the lips. “You need to start leaving your notes where I can find them.” She pushes the keys into Derek’s jacket pocket and smiles, “Top floor the only large door there.”

 

Derek’s ears flushes red, “Oh yeah, I know about the notes,” Stiles finally kisses him, “Feel free to write me another when you’re up there.” She turns back and heads into the room and starts off taking through steps and movements. Derek takes one last look before heading the way he was told.

 

When he makes it up the stairs he comes to an opening, Derek had no idea Stiles was moving, and no idea that she’s move into a _[dance Studio](Cora%20was%20practically%20jumping%20with%20excitement%20in%20the%20passenger%20seat.%20%E2%80%9CI%20can%E2%80%99t%20believe%20I%E2%80%99m%20going%20to%20a%20big%20kid%20class!%E2%80%9D%20She%20squealed,%20%E2%80%9CBut%20what%20if%20no%20one%20likes%20me?%20What%20if%20they%20don%E2%80%99t%20want%20me%20there?%20What%20if%20they%20make%20fun%20of%20me?%20Oh%20my%20god,%20Der,%20what%20if-%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CHey,%20hey.%20Chill%20out%20questionnaire.%E2%80%9D%20Derek%20chuckled%20as%20he%20read%20a%20hand%20over%20and%20ran%20his%20fingers%20through%20his%20sister%E2%80%99s%20hair.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20sure%20they%E2%80%99ll%20love%20you.%E2%80%9D%20In%20fact,%20he%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20sure,%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20know%20what%20kind%20of%20people%20Stiles%20worked%20with,%20he%20didn%E2%80%99t%20know%20who%20they%20were%20or%20how%E2%80%99d%20they%20react%20to%20Cora%20being%20there.%20%20They%20find%20out%20soon%20enough%20when%20Derek%20pulls%20into%20an%20almost%20empty%20parking%20lot,%20just%20a%20handful%20of%20cars%20spread%20around%20the%20lot%20itself.%20%E2%80%9CDeep%20breath.%E2%80%9D%20Derek%20smiles%20down%20at%20his%20sister.%20She%E2%80%99s%20visible%20shaking%20and%20if%20Derek%20could%20read%20minds%20he%E2%80%99d%20hear,%20ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod.%20%20He%20chuckled%20and%20headed%20out%20of%20the%20car,%20jumping%20over%20to%20open%20the%20door%20for%20Cora.%20%20%E2%80%9CThere%E2%80%99s%20Stiles%E2%80%99%20jeep!%E2%80%9D%20Cora%20pointed%20out.%20Derek%20huffed%20a%20smile,%20%E2%80%9CWe%20already%20knew%20she%20was%20going%20to%20be%20here,%20Cora.%E2%80%9D%20%20Cora%20just%20harrumphed%20up%20at%20him%20and%20pulled%20out%20her%20duffle%20as%20she%20hopped%20out%20of%20the%20car.%20She%20ran%20up%20the%20steps%20and%20held%20to%20the%20door,%20it%20was%20too%20heavy%20for%20her,%20so%20she%20waited%20for%20Derek,%20%E2%80%9CC%E2%80%99mon%20Derek!%E2%80%9D%20She%20sang%20as%20Derek%20took%20his%20time%20coming%20up%20the%20steps.%20%E2%80%9CStiles%20might%20start%20without%20me!%E2%80%9D%20She%20squeaks%20as%20she%20grabs%20his%20leather%20jacket%20sleeve,%20\(Stiles%20left%20it%20when%20she%20came%20over%20for%20dinner%20a%20few%20nights%20ago,%20Derek%E2%80%99s%20thought%20about%20giving%20it%20back%20to%20her,%20but%20never%20got%20around%20to%20it.\)%20%20They%20get%20inside%20and%20the%20walls%20explode%20in%20colors,%20bright%20greens%20and%20reds,%20purples%20swirls%20and%20random%20blotches%20of%20grey.%20There%20were%20two%20very%20neon%20doors%20%20before%20they%20spotted%20the%20one%20that%20was%20wide%20open%20and%20a%20sign%20at%20the%20bottom%20that%20read,%20%E2%80%9CDance%20Class%20with%20STILES%E2%80%9D.%20%20Cora%20giggles%20as%20she%20jogged%20all%20the%20way%20in%20with%20her%20duffle%20bag%20jumping%20at%20her%20side.%20Derek%20makes%20it%20to%20the%20door%20in%20time%20to%20see%20Stiles%20turn%20around%20and%20greet%20Cora%20happily.%20%20%E2%80%9CI%20told%20them%20you%20were%20on%20your%20way,%20but%20they%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20believe%20me.%E2%80%9D%20Stiles%20said%20as%20she%20let%20go%20of%20Cora%20to%20give%20the%20others%20in%20the%20room%20an%20accusing%20look.%20Cora%20shied%20away%20behind%20Stiles,%20%E2%80%9CGuys%20stop%20it,%20Cora%20is%20a%20faster%20learner%20than%20all%20of%20you%20combined,%20she%E2%80%99s%20here%20to%20make%20this%20class%20enjoyable%20for%20us%20all.%E2%80%9D%20Stiles%20stands%20up,%20%E2%80%9CCora,%20this%20is%20my%20dance%20class,%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CHi%20Cora!%E2%80%9D%20look%20at%20that,%20Scott%20was%20in%20the%20dance%20class,%20Derek%20had%20to%20fight%20back%20the%20chuckle%20that%20wanted%20to%20escape%20him.%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20Scott.%E2%80%9D%20%20%E2%80%9CRemember%20me%20Cora?%E2%80%9D%20Allison,%20Derek%20would%20have%20to%20have%20guessed%20that%20one.%20%E2%80%9CMs.%20Allison!%E2%80%9D%20Cora%20exclaimed,%20%E2%80%9CRight.%E2%80%9D%20Allison%20offered%20her%20a%20smile.%20%20%E2%80%9CHi%20Cora,%20I%E2%80%99m%20Isaac,%E2%80%9D%20A%20blonde%20waved%20from%20the%20back,%20%E2%80%9CI%E2%80%99m%20Lydia,%E2%80%9D%20A%20strawberry%20blonde%20smiled%20leaning%20down%20and%20offering%20her%20hand%20to%20Cora.%20Cora%20smiled%20and%20shook%20her%20hand.%20%20%20Derek%20almost%20didn%E2%80%99t%20notice%20Stiles%20walking%20up%20to%20him,%20%E2%80%9CGonna%20loom%20in%20the%20door%20way%20the%20whole%20Class?%E2%80%9D%20Stiles%20asked%20at%20she%20pushed%20into%20Derek%E2%80%99s%20space%20forcing%20him%20to%20push%20off%20the%20wall%20he%20was%20leaning%20on,%20%E2%80%9CI%20might,%20Cora%20was%20worried%20they%20wouldn%E2%80%99t%20like%20her.%E2%80%9D%20Derek%20responded%20with%20a%20smile%20in%20greeting.%20%20Stiles%20laughed%20and%20turned%20back%20to%20face%20everyone,%20%E2%80%9CI%20think%20their%20getting%20along%20great.%20Oh%20and%20I%20need%20too-%E2%80%9D%20Stiles%20tailed%20off%20as%20she%20pulled%20out%20a%20set%20of%20keys%20from%20her%20pocket.%20She%20leaned%20in%20closer%20to%20Derek%20almost%20as%20if%20she%20was%20offering%20him%20a%20peck%20on%20the%20lips.%20%E2%80%9CYou%20need%20to%20start%20leaving%20your%20notes%20where%20I%20can%20find%20them.%E2%80%9D%20She%20pushes%20the%20keys%20into%20Derek%E2%80%99s%20jacket%20pocket%20and%20smiles,%20%E2%80%9CTop%20floor%20the%20only%20large%20door%20there.%E2%80%9D%20%20Derek%E2%80%99s%20ears%20flushes%20red,%20%E2%80%9COh%20yeah,%20I%20know%20about%20the%20notes,%E2%80%9D%20Stiles%20finally%20kisses%20him,%20%E2%80%9CFeel%20free%20to%20write%20me%20another%20when%20you%E2%80%99re%20up%20there.%E2%80%9D%20She%20turns%20back%20and%20heads%20into%20the%20room%20and%20starts%20off%20taking%20through%20steps%20and%20movements.%20Derek%20takes%20one%20last%20look%20before%20heading%20the%20way%20he%20was%20told.%20%20When%20he%20makes%20it%20up%20the%20stairs%20he%20comes%20to%20an%20opening,%20Derek%20had%20no%20idea%20Stiles%20was%20moving,%20and%20no%20idea%20that%20she%E2%80%99s%20move%20into%20a%20dance%20Studio,%20but%20he%E2%80%99s%20learning%20to%20not%20be%20as%20surprised%20as%20he%20should%20be.%20Derek%20takes%20in%20the%20sight%20of%20the%20door.%20It%20was%20much%20like%20his%20loft%20metal%20door,%20except%20that%20this%20door%20was%20painted,%20with%20light%20peach%20colors%20and%20browns.%20Derek%20soon%20sees%20it%E2%80%99s%20a%20face,%20a%20very%20familiar%20face,%20but%20it%20looks%20older.%20There%20are%20detailed%20laugh%20lines%20and%20deeply%20engraved%20dimples.%20This%20women%20was%20beautiful.%20%20In%20bold%20letters%20under%20the%20portrait%20was%20the%20name%20Stilinski%20in%20bright%20bold%20orange.%20Derek%20unlocked%20the%20door%20and%20made%20his%20way%20in.%20%20It%20was%20surprisingly%20spacious%20for%20a%20dance%20studio%20flat.%20The%20room%20was%20bright,%20the%20windows%20opened%20and%20the%20curtains%20drawn%20up,%20the%20sun%20light%20the%20room,%20%20the%20beige%20walls%20soaking%20in%20as%20much%20light%20as%20was%20coming%20in.%20There%20wasn%E2%80%99t%20much,%20the%20loft%20was%20spacious%20only%20a%20thin%20wall%20in%20the%20center%20of%20the%20loft%20separating%20the%20kitchen%20and%20the%20living-slash-bed%20area.%20%20Derek%20wonders%20into%20the%20kitchen,%20feeling%20a%20little%20to%20unsettled%20about%20sitting%20in%20a%20room%20so%20close%20to%20where%20Stiles%20sleeps.%20In%20the%20month%20or%20so%20that%20Derek%E2%80%99s%20known%20Stiles,%20she%20hasn%E2%80%99t%20really%20shown%20him%20that%20much%20intamcy.%20Why%20would%20she?%20%20Derek%20realizes%20it%E2%80%99s%20too%20silent,%20where%20was%20red?%20Was%20Stiles%20not%20allowed%20to%20keep%20him%20here?%20Or%20did%20she-%20%20There%20he%20is.%20%20With%20his%20nose%20in-between%20Derek%E2%80%99s%20legs%20%E2%80%9CAlright,%20nice%20to%20see%20you%20again%20Red.%E2%80%9D%20Derek%20laughs%20as%20he%20turns%20around%20and%20takes%20Red%E2%80%99s%20face%20in%20his%20hands.%20Red%20offers%20him%20a%20scoff%20and%20a%20lick%20to%20his%20hands,%20Derek%20looks%20curiously%20at%20the%20Ridgeback%20%E2%80%9CYou%20aren%E2%80%99t%20as%20talkative%20now%20are%20you?%E2%80%9D%20Derek%20asks,%20he%20kneels%20down%20and%20examines%20Reds%20face%20when%20he%20sees%20something%20like%20stitching%20along%20it%E2%80%99s%20neck.%20%E2%80%9CWhat%E2%80%99s%20this?%E2%80%9D%20Derek%20lifts%20Red%E2%80%99s%20face%20and%20he%20whimpers%20against%20the%20gentle%20petting%20of%20Derek%E2%80%99s%20hands.%20%20A%20large%20stitching%20line%20the%20ended%20an%20inch%20before%20his%20collar%20%E2%80%9CWhat%20happened%20to%20you?%E2%80%9D%20He%20makes%20eye%20contact%20with%20huge%20amber%20eyes,%20ones%20he%E2%80%99s%20grown%20to%20love%20on%20a%20more%20human%20version%20of%20Red.%20Red%20scampers%20off%20into%20the%20living%20area%20and%20huffs%20as%20he%20sets%20down%20on%20what%20Derek%20assumes%20is%20the%20couch.%20%20He%20just%20smiles%20and%20heads%20back%20into%20the%20kitchen,%20where%20he%20spots%20a%20wall%20in%20photos.%20%20There%20are%20some%20of%20Stiles%20with%20Scott%20and%20Allison,%20others%20with%20her%20and%20some%20strawberry%20blonde%20with%20wide%20smiles%20on%20their%20faces.%20And%20that%20looks%20like%20a%20very%20unwilling%20Jackson%20and%20the%20same%20blonde%20from%20the%20earlier%20photo.%20%20There%E2%80%99s%20Erica%20and%20Boyd.%20There%E2%80%99s%20Boyd%20and%20Stiles,%20Boyd%20holding%20Stiles%20in%20a%20head%20lock%20and%20her%20griping%20his%20forearm.%20They%20all%20seemed%20young%20.%20.%20er.%20%20%20One%20photo%20caught%20Derek%E2%80%99s%20eye,%20a%20young%20Stiles%20with%20a%20woman,%20a%20woman%20that%20Derek%E2%80%99s%20seen%20before.%20%E2%80%9CThe%20portrait%20on%20the%20door.%E2%80%9D%20Derek%20whispered%20to%20himself,%20she%20must%20be%20Stiles%E2%80%99%20mother.%20The%20woman%20was%20young%20looking,%20dark%20brown%20hair%20flowing%20along%20her%20soft%20frame.%20Laugh%20lines%20and%20crows%20feet%20around%20her%20eyes.%20%20She%20seemed%20happy.%20So%20does%20Stiles,%20her%20young%20face%20full%20of%20light%20and%20a%20smile%20that%20should%20have%20rendered%20anyone%20blind.%20%20A%20photo%20next%20to%20it%20shows%20Stiles%20with%20her%20father,%20a%20family%20portrait%20so%20to%20say.%20%20The%20older%20man,%20Derek%20knows%20that%20man,%20or%20at%20least%20he-%20Scott%20referred%20to%20Stiles%E2%80%99%20father%20as%20the%20Sheriff.%20But%20this%20man%20looked%20an%20awful%20lot%20like)_ , but he’s learning to not be as surprised as he should be. Derek takes in the sight of the door. It was much like his loft metal door, except that this door was painted, with light peach colors and browns. Derek soon sees it’s a face, a very familiar face, but it looks older. There are detailed laugh lines and deeply engraved dimples. This women was beautiful.

 

In bold letters under the portrait was the name _Stilinski_ in bright bold orange. Derek unlocked the door and made his way in.

 

It was surprisingly spacious for a dance studio flat. The room was bright, the windows opened and the curtains drawn up, the sun light the room,  the beige walls soaking in as much light as was coming in. There wasn’t much, the loft was spacious only a thin wall in the center of the loft separating the kitchen and the living-slash-bed area.

 

Derek wonders into the kitchen, feeling a little to unsettled about sitting in a room so close to where Stiles sleeps. In the month or so that Derek’s known Stiles, she hasn’t really shown him that much intamcy. Why would she?

 

Derek realizes it’s too silent, where was red? Was Stiles not allowed to keep him here? Or did she-

 

There he is.

 

With his nose in-between Derek’s legs “Alright, nice to see you again Red.” Derek laughs as he turns around and takes Red’s face in his hands. Red offers him a scoff and a lick to his hands, Derek looks curiously at the Ridgeback “You aren’t as talkative now are you?” Derek asks, he kneels down and examines Reds face when he sees something like stitching along it’s neck. “What’s this?” Derek lifts Red’s face and he whimpers against the gentle petting of Derek’s hands.

 

A large stitching line the ended an inch before his collar “What happened to you?” He makes eye contact with huge amber eyes, ones he’s grown to love on a more human version of Red. Red scampers off into the living area and huffs as he sets down on what Derek assumes is the couch.

 

He just smiles and heads back into the kitchen, where he spots a wall in photos.

 

There are some of Stiles with Scott and Allison, others with her and some strawberry blonde with wide smiles on their faces. And that looks like a very unwilling Jackson and the same blonde from the earlier photo. There's another blonde but his hair curls around his temples, Stiles is on his back and smiling back at the camera.

 

There’s Erica and Boyd. There’s Boyd and Stiles, Boyd holding Stiles in a head lock and her griping his forearm. They all seemed young . . _er._

 

One photo caught Derek’s eye, a young Stiles with a woman, a woman that Derek’s seen before. “The portrait on the door.” Derek whispered to himself, she must be Stiles’ mother. The woman was young looking, dark brown hair flowing along her soft frame. Laugh lines and crows feet around her eyes.  She seemed happy. So does Stiles, her young face full of light and a smile that should have rendered anyone blind.

 

A photo next to it shows Stiles with her father, a family portrait so to say.  The older man, Derek knows that man, or at least he- Scott referred to Stiles’ father as the Sheriff. But this man looked an awful lot like-

 

“Derek!” Cora barreled in and shouts for Derek, “I’m sure he’s hiding in here somewhere.” Stiles laughs, “He seems like the kind to loom and brood somewhere in dark corners.” Stiles jokes, Derek comes out from behind the wall and smiles when he see his- Uh, Stiles and Cora dropping their bags at the door. “Told ya.” Stiles smiles.

 

“I don’t loom. Or brood.” Derek crosses his arms.

 

“Looming.” Cora crosses her arms as well. “Seriously.” Stiles starts as she looks from Derek to Cora, “Adopt me.” 


	15. It's not true, is it Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was the longest out of all, and I'm really, really sorry about all the mistakes, I tried to fix as many as I could. Besides the point. It's the longest I've written because I wanted to get this whole plot mix thing in and done with, and maybe some background to Stiles and Derek's relationship. Annnnnnnd I also didn't know when I'd be able to update so I was like "Why the hell not?". So I hope you guys enjoyed the latest chapter!

Derek shows up when he can to see Stiles, finals are getting closer so they hardly have time, in-between what Derek is doing at the mechanics shop or when he has a thing with Cora or Cora’s school; and what Stiles does between her Dance classes _and_ her job at the café.  They sometimes catch each other in-between classes, which is always great because Stiles thinks it’s a great chance to make up for all the lost make-out sessions they could’ve been having if it weren’t for their busy lives.

 

Sometimes when Derek drops by her flat and she isn’t home, she leaves a post-it note on the door for him. Usually telling him what it was she was going out for or when she’d be back. Derek would leave a note for her when he left after reading hers.

 

Saying he stopped by or _I’ve missed you._  Derek was a sucker for romantics, shut up.

 

Derek remembers one night where he comes to a note on Stiles door, “ _I had to see my dad, and I’ll be gone for a few days. Sorry. I’ve missed you._ ”

 

Derek smiled down at the note. Despite how it made his heart sink, he was glad to know this was a thing between them. Derek pulled out a post-it (He’s started carrying them around, because fuck you that’s why.) and wrote out a message, _I’ve missed you._

Derek wanted to write more but this is all he had come to writing every time Stiles wasn’t home. Stiles writes it back to him, sometimes at the bottom of said notes she’d have added, _I like-like you._ Which would always give Derek a chuckle; Today, as Derek worked his way to into the building he heard music playing. Something with a soft played out beat.

 

He followed it, already knowing where it’d lead him.

 

 Sure enough there in the empty dance room was Stiles. Her shoes and socks discarded along with a jacket and t-shirt in a corner of the room.  Derek watches quietly as she swiftly shapes around, there’s a visible sheet of sweat that shines as she turns into the light or just pauses under it. It doesn’t take her long to notice Derek.

 

She smiles and shakes her head at him, she stops and pads her way over to her stereo, “You’re a loomer, Hale. Face facts and life will be easier for everyone.” She shuts off her music and leans on her dominant foot and crosses her arms, Derek huff with a small smile on his lips.

 

He makes his way to her, “Why would I want to make anyone else happy?” He corks a brow as he takes her hips in his hands; she uncrosses her arms and places her palms on his pecks, gently pushing against him. “Because you’re such a softy.” She whispers as she pushes up towards his lips, “A totally softy.” Her lips brush his for a moment then she pulls back, falling back down on her feet.

 

“And to think this all started because some guy was stalking me.” Stiles laughed.

 

Derek’s thoughts went south from there. That’s right, that night at the frat party almost three month ago. “Who was he?” Derek asked as he looked down to see Stiles’ face, she seemed shook and a little surprised. Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she sighed and pushed off Derek. Derek, unwillingly, letting her go.

 

She gathered her stuff and looked over at Derek, “C’mon up, let’s have some coffee.” But Derek didn’t want coffee. He wanted an answer; he wanted to know who it was he needed to hunt down. Which also opt another question, why was Stiles now living in a dance studio loft? What was the need for a move?

 

They head up to Stiles’ flat, the rooms only light by lamps, which isn’t as bright and warming as the sun-lit version of the flat.

 

Stiles drops her things at the side of the door, and calling Red over to greet and pet him, Derek needs to remember Cora’s first encounter with Red. She squealed and giggled so much that she could hardly speak the next morning it was worth it to see his baby sister laugh until she was crying.

 

It was Derek’s turn to pet and greet Red, he trotted over to Derek and of course Derek petted that sweet face. Once red thought it was enough he brushed off Derek’s pets and went to the couch.

 

Derek then followed Stiles to her kitchen where she started the coffee and set a kettle. She leans with her back against the sink and watches Derek as he walks in. “Am I going to get an answer or am I going to fight you for it?” He asks. “Let’s not mention that I still need to know what happened to Red.”

 

Derek pulls the closets chair to Stiles out and sits facing her, her face held a slight frown, but she didn’t seem truly upset. She sighs and pushes off the sink and into the V of Derek’s legs. Derek’s hands automatically find her thighs and snake their way slowly to her hips. Careful to avoid Stiles’ exposed torso, not because he doesn’t want to touch her, because God knows he wants to. But that would take away from the seriousness of the moment.

 

Stiles’ hands slide onto Derek’s shoulders and she looks down at him, lucky her hair is in a lazy looking bun, otherwise she’d be fighting it to look at Derek, (Which she’s done before, when they were sitting on her couch and she wanted to create a sexy mood and straddle Derek’s lap. Her hair was in the way eighty percent of the time. To which she quoted breathlessly, after a lasting make-out, “I don’t understand how the porn stars do it with their hair all over the place.” To which Derek just shrugged and answered “They ignore it.” He then grinned and cupped her face in his hands. It was a good day.)

 

“Stiles.” Derek makes eye contact, watching her eyes bounce from his eyes to his lips then back. She doesn’t make a sound, and she went still beneath his hands. Derek sighs and presses his lips just above her navel. He feels her take in a breath; Derek didn’t stop the satisfied grin that found his lips. He ghosts his lips across her torso when he feels Stiles’ hands snake through his hair.

 

Derek glances up to see that Stiles has closed her eyes and leaned her head back. “Stiles,” Derek kisses her belly one more time then pulled away. Stiles looks back at him with an annoyed huff, “I won’t leave it alone.”

 

The kettle starts to whistle through the empty flat, “Ugh, here am falling in love with the moment and you have to take that from me. Seriously, I have a hard enough time keeping my hands to myself and when you do that-” Stiles gestures to Derek’s lips and then her torso, “And take away from the mood. It’s like you asking me to become a nun.”

 

Derek huffs, “You aren’t cut out to be one anyway.”

 

Stiles looks over her shoulder as she pulls the kettle off the stove and pours the water into a tea mug, “Excuse you, I’d be a great nun.” She retorts. Derek leans back in his chair and watches her work with the tea bag, “Really?” he asks.

 

“I would. I mean, I’ve lived almost my entire school life as a virgin. I think I qualify.” She leaves her tea and makes work of Derek’s coffee, red trots in and sits at Derek’s feet, watching as Stiles pours the coffee. Derek reaches out and pets Reds head, “Almost.” Derek smiles, because he knows that this isn’t what Stiles is actually wanting to say, and he knew he was right as soon as Stiles stilled what she was doing.

 

Derek can see the tip of Stiles ears flush red, “I, uh you know what, I’m not going to give you coffee, you’re being . . _Derek._ So I’ll just let you dehydrate. Or decaffeinate?” She whips around with her tea mug in hand. Derek stands and closes the distance with two long strides. Forcing Stiles to lean back into the counter top.

 

“You’d miss me too much.” He offers a toothy grin.

 

“So sure are we.” Stiles offers a mocking grin. “Off topic.” She points out as she pushes up on her toes and pecks Derek on the lips. “Red was attacked.” She worked around Derek as he went to take his cup. “I don’t even know how he got out of his kennel, let alone the apartment. Scott found him thank god he did, because I’ll have you know I would have lost my shit.” She paced her kitchen as she spoke, Derek took to leaning on the counter, “I _did_ lose my shit. I left dance class early and drove past the speed limit to get to Deaton’s office.”

 

Derek looked down at Red who looked back up at him as too say, _She did._

 

“When I got there he was already patched up. I don’t know who could’ve hurt my boy like that, everyone loved Red, so I don’t understand.” She stopped pacing and looked to her dog, his tail began to wage and she smiled at him, “He’s a good boy, he doesn’t hurt anyone, he doesn’t even try to catch flies like normal dogs.” She explains, “No one but Scott and Allison had the key to my old apartment.” She stopped pacing and took a sip of her tea.

 

Derek looked down at Red, who belly crawled over to Stiles, asking for a treat, “I moved here because I know Red can’t open the loft door. Plus it’s in my dance studio. Dad told me that Mom had a living space in it when she first made the plans, she knew someone would need the space. Funny that her own child would be the one, right?” Stiles chuckled as she walked to a cabinet and pulled out a treat for Red.

 

Derek smiled fondly, “I’m sure she wouldn’t want anyone else to inhabit the Flat.” Derek took a sip of his coffee and meet Stiles’ wide gaze. She then smiled at him and tossed Red his treat. “Right.” She nodded.

 

With the talks out of the way, sort of; they settled on her couch and watch generic movies on Netflix. Eventually Stiles fell asleep on him and Derek feel asleep shortly after.

 

Because this was them, this is what they’ve come to be, lame movies, tea and coffee, and a living room to sleep in. Even if Stiles’ bed was a few steps away, they never slept there, Derek figured it was to intimate, and Stiles thought that same when they were out for dinner last week.

 

Derek really let his life slip into a routine with Stiles, because he cared, so when the next week kicked his ass, well he’d let himself fall asleep to the image of Stiles dancing in her empty dance room. 

Stiles kissed him goodbye the next morning as she got ready for classes, and Derek just headed off after pulling her into his arms and kissing her breathless.

 

The next few days were a blur of classes and angry clients at the shop, Derek found refuge in Stiles’ text messages.

 

**_Stiles;_ **

_Sourwolf!_

 

**_Stiles;_ **

_Soooooooooouuuuuuurrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwooooooollllllllllfffffff._

Derek smiled down at his phone as he filed throw some papers, seriously what was more important here. His girlfriend, or paper work that get’s him paid eight-forty and hour? (Obviously Stiles was more important.)

****

**_Derek;_ **

_Just because you extend it, doesn’t mean I’ll answer._

**_Stiles;_ **

_Yes it does. Because you answered me._

**_Derek;_ **

_I answered because I can’t not answer when you text me._

**_Stiles;_ **

_Awwwwwww, you’re such a SOFTY._

**_Derek;_ **

_Am not._

**_Stiles;_ **

_ARE TOO._

**_Derek;_ **

_Aren’t you supposed to be paying attention in class._

**_Stiles;_ **

_Aren’t you supposed to be working._

**_Derek;_ **

_. . . Touché._

**_Stiles;_ **

_Yeah, take that one Hale. Anyway, I have this class at four-twenty today, mind stopping by with some food before hand? I fed you last time and it’s time to repay those dues my sweet and caring boyfriend._

Derek laughed, because that’s also been a thing between them, out of the three months they’ve been dating, the last two were prompted by food. Stiles would stop by the mechanic’s shop with Derek’s diner or lunch (Usually homemade)and have everyone (including his way to old Uncle) whistle and chirp at her, sometimes she’d bring Cora with her, because Derek asked if she’d watch her for the afternoon.

 

It became a regular thing, and obviously it was Derek’s turn, Derek typed out that he’d see her around three when Boyd clasped a hand on his shoulder and smirked down at his phone. Derek rolled his eyes “Shut it. Erica brings you food all the time.”

 

Boyd raised his hands in surrender, “I didn’t say a _word._ ” Boyd walks around him to the filing cabinets and files something away, “Jones says there’s something wrong with his brakes and wants you to take a look at it.” He points out. Derek heaves a sigh, he’s looked at Jones’ brakes fifteen times in the last week, there was nothing wrong with them. “I’ll look at them. _Again._ ” Derek looked down at his phone.

 

**_Stiles;_ **

_THANK YOU. You’re the absolute best!_

Derek smiled and went on with the rest of his day, he checked Jones’ brakes and told him there was nothing wrong with them. Jones was rather paranoid, about a lot. Derek, after a long debate with Jones, called Peter and told him he’d be leaving early from the shop and would pick up Cora. Peter just gave him a knowing smile, which was creepy for a man his age.

 

“We going to see Stiles?” Cora asked as she jumped in the Camaro, she slapped her seat belt on and wiggled in excitement, “Do I get to play with Red today? Because last time Stiles said I couldn’t be in the class and I got to play with Red.” Cora explains, Derek just smiles down at her with nods of acknowledgement.

 

Cora talks on their way to pick up sub-sandwiches for Stiles; she talks about what she did and class and what she was doing while in the office with Peter, who she talked to while she was at the shop and who explained to her what axels where for on cars. They were corrupting his baby sister and there was nothing he could do.

 

Derek added and _uh-huh,_ when needed and glanced down at her every now and then, until they made it to the dance Studio around two-fifty.

 

“Can I go up to the flat Der?” she asked with a hopeful smile on her lips. “Do you have the key Stiles gave you?”

 

Stiles gave Derek a key to her flat a month ago, told him if he and Cora ever needed to get away from anything, that her flat was always opened for them, always there was a safe haven. Derek was grateful, he made it a necklace for himself but occasionally let Cora wear it. Cora looked down at her chest and pointed to the key with a happy yip.

 

“We have to feed her first, c’mon.” He smiled at her. 

 

Cora carried the bag of sandwiches as they headed into the studio, it was quiet which was slightly unusual, Stiles was always here before them, Derek looked down at his wrist watch, it was exactaly three. “Is Stiles not here yet?” Cora asked as she wobbled with the bag of food. Derek shrugged, “I guess not. Will wait for her, she shouldn’t be long.”

 

They make it into the dance room and Derek wishes he’d never brought his sister into this soon to be mess.

 

“Hey there Derek.” Kate’s icy voice echoed throughout the room. Derek steep protectively in front of Cora, pushing her behind him. Derek’s face frowned, “What the hell are you doing here.”

 

Kate laughed, it was loud and sharp “What do you mean, I’m here for the classes of course; extra credit and all if I help out a struggling community center.” Derek felt his skin crawl, felt his heart clench and refuse to beat for the sake of his well being.

 

“Go to the flat, Cora. And stay there.” Derek said.

 

“But Der-”

 

“Now. Cora.” He heard her run off with the bag, he waited until he couldn’t hear the shaking of plastic to focus on Kate.

 

“This isn’t a struggling center, Kate.” Derek growled. Kate’s heels clanked loudly as she took a step toward Derek. Derek instinctively took a step back, “Oh, but it is, Derek.” She was close enough now that she placed her hands on his chest. Derek stiffened under the touch.

 

“Leave. Kate. You don’t belong here.” Derek forced out, his jaw way beyond clenching shut. That’s when Kate pressed her lips to his. Derek pushed her only to her a gasp that wasn’t coming from Kate. Derek turned around to see Stiles.

 

This isn’t happening; this wasn't happening. Stiles was there looking back at him with an awfully blank expression. It’s unusual and very nerving wracking to see a face so full of life and expression suddenly stoic and blank.  
  
  
Derek shoves at Kate's shoulders, almost knocking her off her feet her heels making an extremely loud clanking as she stumbled back. She turns to see Stiles, she faces Derek once again with this cold grin on her lips. "Is this her?" She mocks wiping the corners of her lips.  
  
  
Stiles doesn't even wait, she bolts in the other direction. "Stiles!" Derek yells after her, she's about to reach the door when Derek grabs her arm, Stiles pulls violently away, "Liar. You’re a liar and a cad or whatever it is that they say in the movies and I refuse to be those girls that can’t handle this situation. I said I’d handle it like a rational woman would. So you’re a liar. And I’m the fool." Stiles eyes are glossed over with tears, and her expression, finally able to see one, is one Derek never thought he'd have to see on that beautiful face. She was livid, her brows twitched at the bridge of her nose, her cheeks blotched in red and her breathing was rough and came in short pants.  
  
  
"I can ex-"  
  
  
"Everyone can!" Stiles flails her arms out, "Everyone can fuckin' explain Derek! I'm tired of listening to explanations." Stiles takes a step back away from Derek, her small frame visibly trembling "I thought- I knew it was too good to be true. This, _This_ was way too good. If you didn’t want- you could have just told me. I’m- I can’t do this." She valiantly wipes the tear that has escaped, "But I'll know better." She stares Derek straight in the eyes. Which hurt more than if Stiles would have hit or threaten to, because this was Stiles telling Derek she couldn’t be with him. And that was a knife to his heart.   
  
  
"Stiles I- you weren't su-"  
  
  
  
"Just stop. Stop talking, Derek." Stiles clenches her jaw shut, a beautifully sculpted jaw that not moments ago Derek had his hands and his lips all over. That body that was currently ridged with anger and betrayal, he held close to him for warmth just awhile ago. What the hell did he do?  
  
  
"She isn't- Stiles listen to me." Derek tried to reach for her but she jerked back a step. "I'm not in the mood to listen, I'm just, I'm going to go. I’m- You can go back to her, I’m sure she’s missing you." Stiles takes a few more steps, watching Derek until she hits the door, pushing it open, Derek watched until the door shut.

 

“Fuck.” Derek grunted. He’s fucked it up, after he promised, after she trusted him, after he kissed her to sleep, after she shared her life, her memories, Derek’s fucked it up.

 

He hears the clank of Kate’s heels, a god awful thundering clank that Derek hated. It wasn’t anything compared to the squeak of Stiles’ old and worn out sneakers, a sound he’s come to love. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest, his hands were shaking and he felt sick. Kate ran a finger over his shoulder and snickered, “Guess your free tonight.”

 

Derek gripped her wrist in his hand forcing her to step back and squeak under the pressure. “Leave  Kate. Never come back.” Derek let go of her wrist like it burned him and headed up to go fetch Cora. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? How was he going to fix this?

 

They left the sandwiches there on Stiles’ kitchen table with two notes.

 

_Derek,_

_I’m sorry._

_Cora,_

_Derek’s really Sorry._


	16. Broken Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Stiles POV. I have it switching from Stiles to Allison and I was sure to mark off when Stiles' POV ended and Allison's started. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Stiles was outside Allison and Scott's apartment, she doesn't remember actually walking there, though she does remember the rain, how hard it started to come down half way through her walking, in fact it was still raining. Her hair and clothes were sticking to her and her body began to tremble.

  
She knocked on the door, she had a key but decided against it.

  
"Stiles? Oh my god. What are you- what happened you? Where's the jeep?" Allison crowed her and pulled her into the apartment Stiles thinks she was asking her questions but she couldn't really hear her.

  
Stiles didn't realize that her eyes were burning, Had she been crying this whole time? She hears Allison call for Scott asking him to bring her towels and set some clothes up in their bedroom.

  
Scott comes back with towels and takes in Stiles shaky appearance. His face frowns, Stiles knows that Scott knows whose responsible, but being the friend that he is, he doesn't say a word.

  
Allison gets Stiles dry enough to walk her to their bathroom, she doesn't say anything beside asking Stiles to lift her arms, her legs or to watch her step. She get's Stiles dressed in one of her bras and underwear, Scott's softest grey hoodie and some sweats that are to die for (really they are comfortable as shit.)

  
Allison dries and braids Stiles' hair, so it won't get in the way, "You don't have to talk to me right now-- or at all. But Scott and I are always here okay." Allison's mellow tone of comfort is what sends Stiles crying and throwing herself into Allison, knocking them onto the bathroom door.

  
"What happ-"

  
"Go. We're okay." Allison tells Scott, with a grumbled okay Stiles hears him walk off. Stiles clings so tightly to Allison's shirt that she swears she heard something rip. Allison rubs soothing circles on her back and shushes her as she heaves out the dry, weak sounding sobs.

  
Eventually, Stiles is just hiccupping onto Allison's chest, keeping her face hidden from the rest of the world. "Want Scott to bring Red?" Allison asks in a hushed tone. Stiles jerks her head in a nod.

  
"Scott, baby." Allison calls, Stiles hears Scott trout over. "I need you to bring Red." She tells him. Allison shifts them and Stiles manages to catch a glimpse of Scott, his sweet, open puppy face looking back at her, her body clenches up and she starts to breathe faster and heavier.

  
Stiles' eyes begin to fade over white and she can hardly think, her chest starts to feel like it'll explode any minute-

  
"Breathe." She hears Scott, his voice soft and quiet, "Breathe with me, c'mon just like when we were kids." He tells her. She can feel his chest at her back, raising and falling evenly.

  
She takes a shaky breath, one after the other. Soon she can see again and her breathing has evened out. She doesn't know how quickly Scott got Allison out of the way, but she was happy he did. Scott shift behind her and She flinches, "Its alright. I'm here, you're safe." He whispers calmly to her petting soothing circles with his thumbs on her arms.

  
"Can you get Red? I won't be able to-"

  
"Yeah, I got it."

  
"Alright. Come on, up off the floor." Scott says as he lifts up Stiles like a lifeless doll, carrying her bridal style to their guest bedroom.

  
He set her down and pulls the blankets over her, "Stiles, you know I'll kill him right?" Stiles just curls into the fettle position and buries her face in the pillows.

  
"Okay. Well, I'm down the hall if you need me. Allison will be back shortly with Red." With that Scott leaves the room shutting the door behind him. Stiles tries not to think about Derek. Or the fact that those rumors they've been slipping into her books or her bags have suddenly come true.

  
Stiles doesn't want to accept the fact that Derek, the guy that's heard Stiles pointlessly ramble for an hour, the guy who's watched her fall asleep, who let her fall asleep on him-- Stiles begins to cry, because this hurts way to damn much; she's a sleep not long after.

  
\--

  
Allison is at the door of Stiles flat where she finds a sticky note, she pulls it off and hold it to the light. 'Kate isn't in the picture.'

  
Allison ponders that for a moment. This couldn't be talking about her cousin Kate, could it? She thinks back, She knows she's seen Derek somewhere and it wasn't just at her teacher's training, or high school. So where?

  
She pockets the note and unlocks the door, Red is there to greet her with his tail wagging  "Hi there Boy." She enters the flat and slides the door shut behind her, because Red's an escape artist. She turns on a lamp and looks for Red's leash when Red starts to push her towards the kitchen. "What is it? So you want a treat before we go?" She asks, Red gives her one of the cutest dog gazes she's ever seen and sighs.

  
"Don't tell Stiles." She smiles and heads into the kitchen with Red on her heels, she spots a bag on the table and looks down at it. She finds two more Sticky notes, one with the same hand writing as the earlier one she found, and one that looked like a child's hand writing.

  
'I'm sorry.' Read the first one, 'Derek's really sorry.' Read the second one. Allison looked in the bag and brought it to the fridge, stuck the notes in her pocket then went for Red's snack.

  
Slowly, Allison can see what happened. But she can't assume things, because that's how people get into trouble. "C'mon Red." He trotted over to her and let her clip his leash. The ride home Allison spent trying to put together what she found.

  
Derek obviously hurt Stiles and it had something to do with this Kate, who could or couldn't be her cousin. As she thought about it, she realized she needed to talk to Stiles, find out what happened and see if anything makes any more sense, but she knows Stiles won't be up for talking about anything anytime soon.

  
She makes it home and leads Red inside, they both shake off the drizzle of rain and once he was off his leash he bolted for the guest bedroom where surly a sleeping Stiles was. Allison opened the door for him and shut it after.

  
The living room was dark and empty so that meant Scott was in their bedroom. She made a left turn and found Scott sitting on the edge of their bed in just his pj bottoms. His shoulders were dipped in sadness and his face was shadowed out by the darkness.

  
"Hey." She says quietly, Scott looks up at her and holds out his arm, Allison walks to him and fits herself to his side. "Say it. C'mon." She brushes her fingers through his hair, Scott leans into the touch and sighs.

  
"She was happy, Allison." He starts, already sounding defeated. "She hasn't been that happy in a long time. The las-" Scott stops short, he looks up at Allison rage clear on his face, "The last guy did a number on her. And I wasn't really there to save her. I lost her once Allison. I can't lose my best friend again."

  
Allison hugs his head to her belly and shushes him "You're not going to lose her. She's safe and down the hall, Scott."

  
She could tell Scott didn't believe her, but she didn't call him out on it.

  
\--

  
Stiles could feel a weight on her body, a weight she remembered well, because not too long ago did someone else's weight occupy room next to her. Then a sniff came to her face and a warm wet tongue, "Red." Stiles' voice was rough and sounded like she's been screaming on a roller-coaster. Red shuffled closer, he only does this when he knows Stiles is in pain. Be it her period or she just didn't get her way in a class, Red is always there to comfort her broken heart.

  
"Thanks, Boy." Stiles pets his head and cuddled her face into his neck, she's sobbing shortly after.

  
\--

  
  
"She's been crying all night, Allison." Scott said, he leaned against the kitchen island and gave off a frustrated sigh, "I'm going to kill him."

  
"Don't talk like that."

  
"What else am I supposed to do, Allison. She wakes up and she starts crying. I can't, I can't let her go through this again." Scott throws his arms up and turns his back on Allison, she sighed down at her mug, she hasn't told Scott anything about what she's found at Stiles' flat. They might have been together for 4 years, but there are some things she hasn't told him. For instance, her cousin Kate.

  
"We'll get her help. We'll send her home, sign her up for online classes." Allison lists off, Scott shakes his head and turns back to face her.

  
"She doesn't need help. John will want to kill the bastard as much As I do, only he's allow to carry his firearms. She won't leave school. Not even if we paid her." Scott huffed with a small smile, "Plus she has her studio here, and the classes." Scott takes a seat next to Allison and just rest his head on her shoulder.

  
Allison decides its time, maybe if Scott knew about Kate he wouldn't want to kill Derek and can help her get Stiles to understand.

  
Allison woke up from a dream last night, a dream that used to be a memory. Derek was with Kate, She'd brought him over for family dinner and Allison remembers how angry and defeated Derek looked, she remembered how Kate made it seem like they were the happiest couple that ever lived, but how Derek’s face screamed _kill me._

 

Allison pets Scott’s hair, “I need to tell you something.”

 

\--

 

Stiles awakes with Red pulling on her sheets, he growled at her a few times and she sat up with a groan, “Will you ever just let me wallow in my self-pity?” she rubs her eyes and Red gives one stern growl. “Of course you wouldn’t.” She drags herself up and goes for the door, Red follows right behind her, the head down the hall and into the kitchen where Stiles can smell the sweet scent of strawberry pancakes, “Oh my god.” She groans as she see’s Allison holding out a cup of coffee for her and Scott flipping pancakes.

 

“Have I ever told you that you two are my favorite?” She questions as she takes the cup from Allison and takes a sip from said cup, “Yup, defiantly my favorites.” She groans. Allison smiles at her and Scott passes her a plate, refusing to face her or smile at her, Because if Stiles knows Scott the first thing he’d want to talk about is-

 

“Stiles, we need to talk to you.”

 

_Shit._ “Uh, about what?” she asks stupidly as she forks pancake into her mouth, Allison looks at her cup and Scott tenses “I know Red’s a mess, I al-”

 

“No. It isn’t about Red.” Allison semi-chuckled, She then pulls out some yellow papers from her pocket and places them in front of Stiles, “I found these in your flat.” Allison says warily, “I’m sorry that I read them, but there were kind of hard to miss.”

 

Stiles looks down at them, two of them written in Derek’s perfect hand writing and the other in Cora’s sloppy, lopsided writing. Stiles nearly chokes on her mouth full of pancakes when she reads what they say, her heart dropping into her stomach and her eyes burning with new tears. She looks away from them and takes a sip of her coffee to clear her mouth, Allison places a warm hand on her shoulder, “Was this Kate- Did she had this star like tattoo on her shoulder?” Allison asks.

 

Stiles feels like sinking into oblivion, she nods her head and Allison sighs and Scott finally turns around to face them both, “Stiles, Kate she- She’s my cousin. I thought I recognized Derek from somewhere, and I don’t know if he’d remember me, I was so small, but Kate used to date Derek.” Despite Allison’s voice being soft and comforting, it was like the words themselves were thorns and just tightened around her heart.

 

“Derek wasn’t happy with her, and I heard their break up ended almost three years ago. But Kate isn’t one to be rejected.” Allison sounds like she’s trying to comfort Stiles, but that’s when Stiles stands and shakes her head. Because Kate isn’t the only one, Kate was just to only one to get caught.

 

There’s been notes, and there’s been verbal threats against Stiles, “She-” Stiles’ voice breaks, “She isn’t the only one Allison. There are others.”

 

Scott takes a step forward and Stiles takes one back, “I- I’m sorry, I have a dance class right now. I- I have to go.” She heads to the door and slips on her black combat’s “Red.” She calls, he waltz towards her and let’s her put his leas on.

 

“Stiles wait-”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m already late. I’ll see you guys for diner.” Stiles left, she thought she was going to run, and she wasn’t wrong she did have a class, but it wasn’t until two hours from now. She looks down at Red “Wanna run?” she asks, Red gives her a snort and she smiles down at him.

 

She ran her way back to the studio, only killing forty-five minutes, but it was better than nothing. She took Red back to the flat and headed to the studio.

 

Turning on her music she could feel her muscle start to ache, the song was like Latin mix, it was a beautiful song, she let her feet and legs control her hips and torso, letting the music control her every move. Before she knew it, her class started to roll in one by one. They don’t stop her and she doesn’t stop for them, she stretch behind her then eventually join in her movements. Following in flawless movements; in this moment no one but her and music existed. 


	17. A Past to Scary

Three days. Derek's avoided _life_ for three days. Now, it isn't like he hasn't tried to leave his loft; just as he's about to open the door her remembers Stiles' face and just cringes and heads back to his bedroom.

  
Cora has spent most of that time with Peter, she came up one the day after and asked if Derek would drive her to practice and Derek yelled at her. He's never raised so much as a finger at her and there he was yelling at the only girl that'll love him regardless. It amazed Derek that Cora glared at him then waltzed right up to him and slapped her little hands on his cheeks.

  
She shook his head then said "If it was your fault I would have sent Ms. Allison after you." Almost like she understood the situation, she wasn't even there to witness how Stiles' face was utterly blank then suddenly full of anger and betrayal.

  
Now, now Derek is sitting in class and looking down at his phone in his lap. He hasn't talked to anyone since it happened, Erica called, Boyd texted, Peter called, none of these people where who he wanted to talk to. So here he was in class, his thumb hovering over Stiles' contact, a picture he'd taken when she'd just woken up and sat right by the morning light filling the room, her hair a totally mess and her mind off somewhere in the world.

  
"Mister Hale!" Derek looked up so quick he thought he gave himself whiplash, "I see that my class is boring you. Next time be sure to take a class where your attention isn't in your lap."

  
Derek feels a flush work its way up his neck and hides his phone away. Guess he was too scared to make the call anyway. The rest of the class was a blur, he isn't sure what he's even doing here, that's why he's walking around with his head down, not for fear of seeing Stiles. Because that's _not_ why.

  
"Hale." Well shit. Erica grabs his shoulder and hauls him out of the way of peering eyes. She glares at him for a moment before she opens her mouth "You may be the most idiotic, pinning idiot I've ever seen."

  
"Hey." He interjects but not really trying to stop her, he knows it’s true time to accept facts. Erica tightens her grip on his shoulder and her eyes just narrow.

  
"Cora told Boyd, Boyd told Isaac. Isaac and I went for lunch and discussed you two sorry ass kicked puppies."

  
"How do you know Isaac?"

  
"We all go to the same dance class and Stiles is a mutual friend." She clarifies. Derek is beginning to think friends are a scary thing; he wiggles under Erica's death grip and sighs when she just shoves his shoulder into the wall with a thud.

  
"I- Alright, I fucked up, Okay. Are you happy?" He avoided her eyes and decided his shoes were a damn good choice on his part, damn were they nice.

  
"Derek." Shit, he knows _that_ tone. "Kate isn't your fault. Neither is this situation." Her hand comes off his shoulder and pets his cheek. "Isaac tells me Allison and Scott have bigger issues with Stiles, it’s something deeper, something you didn't and don't have control over."

  
Derek looks to meet Erica's eyes, which are reassuring and strong, "Stiles has what I call PTSD and that night when she saw Kate and you, she just-"

  
"Flashed back." Derek finished, his words feeling cold on his tongue, that would explain why Stiles reacted the way she did, she had yelled at him about being stronger, about how everyone has explanations, to which Derek never needed. Derek never once had to explain his actions to Stiles.

  
Derek remembers waking up to Stiles sitting by her large glass window, the moonlight glowing off her porcelain skin. She seemed like a ghost, her body lax and completely unguarded, her mind was miles and miles away from where he watched her. He couldn't tell you how many times he wished he could just listen to her thoughts, give her mind a microphone and just listen to where she went.

  
Even if Stiles shared with him her life, there were certain things she would just stop mid-sentence or change the subject abruptly.

  
He watched her there, soaking in the moonlight, she turned to him and smiled, something soft and fond. Her lips curved and she whispered a hello to him, like it was the first time she'd seen him.

  
He wanted to know why she was up, why was she miles and miles away from him, why she needed the distance when he was there for her.

  
"Derek, she's had one bad relationship. All I know is that it was pretty bad and it ended pretty bad." Derek blinks at her, of course bow Derek made it worse, "Your past girls, they've been harassing Stiles."

  
Derek's heart feels like its been ripped out of his chest, he can't breathe, his lungs defiantly just left his body. "I - "

  
"No. You _didn't_. Kate did." Erica is now standing away from him, giving him space to breath and find himself, “Allison says that she doesn’t know all the details, are trying to get her to open up. The only person that knows what happened is Scott.”

 

“They’ve been friends since they were kids.” Derek adds, because he remembers Scott telling him something about a past relationship and how Stiles would tell him in time. But Stiles never really opened up, Derek didn’t want her too; if she wanted to sit down and talk to Derek about her past then that was her decision to make, not Derek’s.

 

“I’ve threatened most of your Ex’s so you can thank me for that. But I won’t talk to Stiles about this, you have to fix it Derek. I see how lost you look, I’ve never seen you this broken up. It almost makes me want to cry.”

 

Derek glares at her, but she’s right, Derek’s never felt this alone, he’s never felt like his heart was ripped in two before. “I need to talk to Scott.”

 

Derek makes a plan to go see Scott after his classes, because he knows Stiles will refuse to talk to him, let alone see him, he does manage to call her, but of course his calls go ignored, so he does the next best thing, he leaves her a message. “ _Stiles. I- Okay, I don’t know what I’m doing, I’m an idiot, and I’m no good with words. Please believe that I would rather let Scott kill me in my sleep then hurt you. Cora wants to invite you to her talent show this Friday. She really- Stiles- I-._ ”

 

“ _Stiles . . . I love you._ ”

 

Derek’s such an idiot.

 

Derek drives to Scott’s apartment and rethinks his plan at the door, Scott must want to murder him, he’s made his best friend cry, he most likely sent her into depression and here he was walking right into the lion’s den. Well, worse has happened.

 

 

Derek knocks.

 

 

Luck is on Derek’s side because Allison opens the door. Her face is stuck between shock and relief, “Derek. Uh, Stil-”

 

 

“I’m not- Well I- I’m here to talk to Scott.” Allison must understand the babble that just came out of Derek’s mouth because she nods and leads him inside.

 

 

“Scott.” They enter the living room where Scott is perched on his arm chair, he takes one look at Derek before his face frowns and he’s up off his chair, Allison stands in between them “You promised. Behave.” She tells him, it must work because his eyes wonder Allison’s face then soften as he looks back at Derek.

 

 

Scott without a word heads into the kitchen, “C’mon.” Allison leads Derek. Once in the kitchen they sit at the small dining table, Scott and Allison on one end and Derek at the other.

 

 

“I-”

 

 

“We know it wasn’t your fault.” They both say, Derek’s eyes short of widen and his eyebrows want to meet his hairline. Allison is the first to speak again after a glance at Scott.

 

 

“Derek, you don’t remember me well do you?”

 

 

Derek can see the tension in Scott's Shoulders as he for his response, of course he doesn't know what she's talking about, outside of high school and- oh wait.

 

  
"Argent." Derek mumbles. "You're-"

 

  
"I'm Kate's cousin." Allison looks disappointed in her confession. "I- She's not someone I like to talk about. I don't even recognize her as family." Allison pets a gentle hand on Scott and he visibly relaxes, "Last night we, we sort of talked to Stiles about it. Told her about Kate. But she'd mentioned others, to which Erica has told me she's taken care of." Allison says almost in one breath. The power of friends and the power that they can exchange information to one another is a little scary.

  
He doesn't know whether to smile and thank them or sit there like the idiot he is and wait for something else to happen. And well it’s the latter.

  
"Derek." Scott leans forward, his brows frowned and his eyes tight, "I'm only telling you this because I saw how happy she was when she was with you."

  
Derek stupidly nods, Scott leans back into his chair and Allison stands, "Coffee, we're all going to need it." She answered when Derek shot her a questioning look. He nodded and turned his attention back to Scott.

  
Scott's jaw clenched and unclenched as he tried to figure out what to say first. When he finally decided, he leaned his forearms on the table and closed his hands, "Back in high school, might have been our junior year, Stiles met this kid, Matt, I think he was on the Lacrosse team with us." Allison returns with the promised coffee giving Derek his before she took her seat next to Scott.

  
"He seemed normal and all and Stiles was happy so we didn't notice him much. It wasn't until-" Scott's grip on his mug tightened, his jaw clenched and gave a deep heavy set sigh through his nose. "I was over at the sheriff's house for our video game night, everything was normal up until she spilled something on her shirt and when to change it. That’s when I saw the markings, some old and faded out green. Others dark purple and new." Scott struggled to say what he did through clenched teeth.

  
Derek can't say he did any better, he's almost broken their cup with in his grip, his muscles were tight and he felt he needed something to gang up on, "I called her out on it and she lied to me and told me she's been falling off her bed recently."

  
Derek wondered how Scott knew she's lied to him, but he remembers they grew up together, there are secrets and moment that Derek will never know, “It got worse after that. She'd bail on diner nights at my mom's place, she's bail on video game nights, at one point she didn't come to school for a week." Scott sighed and took one of Allison's hands.

  
"It wasn't easy for me to understand their relationship," Allison started, "Most of the time I thought she was more suited for him, that she was the only one he cared about." Derek saw how broken Scott looked, how raw and opened they both looked, "It wasn't until I talked to her myself that she opened up to me."

  
"It was easier for Stiles to talk about the things Ma- _He_ did to her if Allison was there." Scott interjected. "Derek, she got help but she hasn't been the same. The fact that she felt safe enough to sleep with you there next to her, I- I couldn’t believe it. She trusted you, Derek."

  
Derek's heart almost stops in its tracks. He ran a hand over his face, and leans back in his seat, "She won't act nor will she acknowledge that she's scarred or that something like that happened to her."

  
"Because she refuses to be those girls." Says Derek, he takes in Allison and Scott's shocked looks and adds "Before she ran out on me, she told me she refused to be those girls. That she's had enough of explanations."

  
Allison shares a look with Scott then their eyes are on him again. “ _He_ made her believe that anyone who tried to love her was a liar, anything and everything was an excuse.”

 

Allison sighs “It isn’t your fault and it isn’t hers. She doesn’t understand that, Derek. She’s broken, though she won’t admit that she is.” Derek takes a sip of his coffee thinking it help ease of the pain, but no. Of course, reality isn’t dulled over like that, this is to deep, to damaged.

 

“Cora- She has this talent thing, she- She wants Stiles there.” Derek tells them. Scott agrees, so does Allison. They tell him that one way or another They’d have Stiles there, because even if she is too scared to see Derek, her love for Cora will never fade.

 

Derek heads back to the loft with a heavy heart. He’s greeted by Cora, “Are you okay Der?” She asks, Derek looks down at the small girl, her eyes full of hope and love and a future, Derek’s never felt so compelled to protect his sister, never has he thought he’d want to hoard his sister in his loft so no man could ever hurt her.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’re lying.”

 

Derek knelt down and hugged his sister, “I. Can’t. Breathe.” She says as she fights against Derek’s embrace. She is smiling and laughing, Derek couldn’t hope for anything more.

 

“Will Stiles come?” She asks once away from Derek’s arms. Derek swallows and sighs, because he doesn’t know if Stiles will show. She may love Cora, but she isn’t stupid, she knows Derek will be there, she might not want to run the risk of seeing him, even if he’s dying to see her.

 

“I don’t know.”


	18. Our first meeting again.

  
**_PART_ _ONE_ **   


****

**_"[Don't question if my heart beats only for you. It beats only for you.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ej97wKo5WIE)"_ **

Derek was far more nervous than Cora; her leg was bouncing on the floor of the car as they made their way to her school. Derek, being the bigger brother that he is, was as calm as a clam on the outside. Stiles was the one to help him talk Cora through her nervousness, he feared if he tried to talk to Cora about it, he’d just make it worse, so he left it to Stiles.

 

“I can do this. I can do this.” Cora whispered to herself as he parked the car, Derek took a deep breath and looked down at his little sister. “I _can’t_ do this.” She worries her bottom lip. Derek sets his hand on her head.

 

She looks up at him, Derek forces his lips into a smile, “Repeat what Stiles told you.” Derek tells her. Because that’s a best he can do, he’s at a loss for how to work with this, he can hardly handle himself when he’s scared, though he’d never admit it.

 

Derek never found out what Stiles told Cora to repeat when she found herself frightened. Cora nods up at him, “ _Derek and Stiles are the only ones that matter today._ ”

 

Derek’s heart wants to rip itself out of his chest. “ _Derek and Stiles will always support me._ ” She says, “ _Stiles will always be there for me._ ”

 

It hurt. Derek knows and won’t hide that it hurt him to hear this. Cora takes Derek’s hand, “She’ll be here.” Cora gave on good shake to his hand then jumped out of the car. Derek took a breath before he did the same.

 

Erica was already seated in the front row with Boyd and Isaac at her side. Cora is running off to greet them, before she runs to the stage and disappears behind large red curtains. Derek takes a seat next to Erica and just sags in his seat.

 

“Your eyes are puffy, Derek.” Erica sing songs, she sounds more like a concerned mother, then a friend trying to annoy him. Derek runs a hand over his face, he doesn’t bother correcting her because she’s right, Derek won’t deny himself a good cry. He’ll just never do it in front of anyone or tell anyone but Cora that he did it.

 

The lunch area was filled with proud mothers and fathers, some overly dressed and others dressed like they’ve been at this for years. Derek’s met some mothers from Cora’s class, when he started to date Stiles, they left him alone, but he’s showed up without her.

 

“Why hello there, Mister Hale.” This was Miss Link, she was currently single and more a cougar, with leopard leggings and halter tops that just aren’t meant for anyone over the age of twenty- two. She smiled a bright red smile, “I see, um, what was her name again?” She placed an overly large manicured nail on her chin.

 

“Stiles. Filth. Her name was Stiles.” Erica said without turning to look at Miss Link; her face screwed up and she sat down in an empty chair away from Derek, reaching out to touch him, Derek nearly growled at her.

 

This woman didn’t know when to quit. This would be the time when Stiles would take the empty chair next to him and place the sloppiest kiss on his lips. Derek’s heart ached, because she wasn’t here to save him.

 

“Alright Miss. Touch him and I’ll have your arm.” Erica said. Miss Link pulled back and huffed. Derek really wanted to be anyway where but here. The lights started to fade and the last of everyone started to wear out as they found their seats.

 

Erica took Derek’s hands and pulled him closer to her, “She’s here.”

 

Derek pulled away from here and looked for the only person he wants to see. And by the door, arm in arm with Allison, is Stiles.

 

Her hair a wet mess, clinging to her face and her clothes sticking to her small frame, it had probably started raining when they got to the school. Stiles wasn’t smiling, she was just standing there holding Allison’s arm, looking out onto the stage.

 

That’s when she spots Derek, she doesn’t seem surprised, she stares back for a few moments before she lets go of Allison heads out. Allison meet’s Derek’s eyes, and points her thumbs to the door Stiles left. Derek didn’t have to be told twice, he was up and off his chair heading after her.

 

He blew past Allison with a quick nod and pushed out the door. The rain was hitting hard against the roof of the school, Stiles was walking rather slow almost like she wasn’t really trying to get away. “Stiles.” Derek calls.

 

" _Please_." Derek sounds broken and ripped apart to his own ears, Stiles' back is stiff and rigid, they made eye contact and she was out the door faster than when she showed up. Derek doesn't know what he did, doesn't know how he got her to stop, but she did. And maybe part of her felt she needed too. And Derek will thank that later.

  
" _Stiles_." He knows his voice is lower and heavier than it should be, but he wants her to know that he's broken, that he's lost. Derek realized long ago that Stiles was his gift, was a gift. She was there to show him that it’s okay to be scared as long as you don't let it stop you. She was there to hold his hand in front of his friends at the shop and flip them off when they cooed at Derek. She was the one to fall asleep on him and talk in her sleep about alien sheep taking over the world.

  
Stiles was the one to hold Cora in her arms and praise her on her school project when they picked her up from school. Stiles, the one that went to a parent teacher conference with Derek to take about Cora with a very confused Teacher. Stiles, Stiles who stood in front of him.

  
"I _love_ you." Derek wanted her to feel his belief, his reassurance, his _love_.

  
Stiles hesitates as she turns. She stares back at Derek, her eyes wider than he's ever seen them, but just as beautifully auburn in the mid-day sun. Derek fisted and un-fisted his hands at his sides; for the second time in his life, Derek is scared of losing what he loves.

  
"What did you say?" Stiles' voice throws him off; he doesn't remember it sounding that sweet, or that smooth.

  
Derek swallows, "I _love_ you, Stiles." The more he says it the more he feels it's true, the more he believes that he can keep her. "I shared the details of my life that not even Erica sees. I've seen your face after an afternoon nap. I've heard you talk to Cora about stage fright before her school project. I've seen you and Cora sleep defenseless on the couch, on the floor, in your flat."

 

Derek almost feels like he's falling apart at the seams, his heart is opened and exposed, he can see it on Stiles' face that she knows what he's trying to express, but she won't let herself believe it.

  
"Stiles, I want all the mornings. The afternoon naps. The cooing from my coworkers. The confused teachers. Red's personal space problem." Stiles cracks a smile.

  
"I _want you_. Stiles." Derek takes a careful step towards her, “I _want_ you. All of you.” Stiles isn’t moving, she doesn’t seem scared, Derek’s learned not to believe it when Stiles seems stoic, because it isn’t like her.

 

“I want mornings, afternoons, and nights with you. _Only_ you.” Derek feels he should say more, but he doesn’t know what, doesn’t know what he _needs_ say or what he _has_ to say. He really just hopes Stiles knows Derek’s being honest and that if he looks anything like he sounds, he’s broken without her.

 

Stiles gives one shaky nod before she turns back around and continues walking out towards the enterance doors.


	19. You can't be legal, Maybe you are

 

**_Part Two_**

**_"_** [ _El corazón no tiene cara_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A8Zmv2lyyY)  
[ _Te prometo que lo nuestro nunca va a terminar_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A8Zmv2lyyY)  
[ _Y el amor_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A8Zmv2lyyY)  
[ _Vive en el alma_ ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A8Zmv2lyyY)  
_[Ni con un deseo sabes que nada de ti ira cambiar](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4A8Zmv2lyyY)"_

****

Derek left the hall when he heard Cora's name from the cafeteria, though he loved his little sister, he didn't want to leave the hall in hopes Stiles would come back. Derek meet with Allison told her Stiles went outside, and then headed to his seat where he kept his eyes to the stage and his little sister. Cora danced, she danced her heart out and Derek doesn't know if after Cora finished, she looked into the crowd. And if she did he didn't acknowledge it.  
  
  
Two days after the show, Derek is hanging around the shop more often, not because he's _avoiding_ anything. He just likes the shop. And if Boyd and Peter give him strange looks for wanting to cover their shifts, he doesn't notice, _really_.

  
Its two days after the show and Derek is elbow deep in Misses Carmen’s (because she isn't his mother and wants to be addressed as the forty-five year old young women she is.) lunch box of a car listening to some Latin Pop mix tape (that Stiles _defiantly didn't_ make for him. Derek's got culture...) when Cora walks into the shop and stops beside him and loudly sets a boom box her feet.

  
Derek rolls out (he didn't cringe when he mentally told himself transformers was one of Stiles' favorite movies.) from under the car and stares curiously at the boom box. "You're supposed to be with Isaac." Derek says as he works his way up to a sitting position, leaning an elbow on the car’s front. Because Isaac has agreed to watch Cora when he’s working, Isaac befriended Derek shortly after he’d met Stiles.

  
Cora gives him a disbelieving look "You’re supposed to drive me to the Studio." She crosses her arms over her chest and gives attitude; Derek's explained to Cora, more than once, why he can't, why they can't go to the studio. Derek figured she understood when she replied with "So now you are just you."

  
"Cora." Derek sighed standing up and cleaning off his hands and heading to turn off his tape, "I've already told you we can't go there anymore."

  
"I know." She replies with an easy tone. Derek looks over his shoulder to see her in the same stance, "Miss Allison told me to tell you that you need to go there and take this with you."

  
Derek turns around to see Cora pointing at the boom box. She wasn’t joking, she wasn’t in any gaming mood either, Derek could see that she was serious.

 

“Cora. I love you, and I know what you’re trying to do-”

 

“No you don’t.” Cora tells him. She walks up to Derek and grabs his dark, faded blue jumper that’s hanging at his waist and hauls him to the boom box, “Pick it up and let’s go. We’re already late.” She says affirmatively. Derek stares down at her, he doesn’t want to glare, he most likely is.

 

“Go. I’ve got Boyd coming in right now. It’s a slow day.” Peter says from behind him. Derek looks over his shoulder and portrays his best _you’re-an-asshole_ face. Peter just smiles at him, then disappears into his office.

 

“Let’s go.” Cora says again. Derek shakes his head and does as told. He picks up the boom box and heads to his car with Cora bouncing next to him.

 

The car ride was silent, Derek would glance down at Cora, her face softened into a small smile as they made it closer to the Studio. Derek could feel his chest tighten as he parked the car, he turned to tell Cora he’d pick her up later But she turned to him and handed him the boom box, “C’mon, hurry up!” She yells excitedly, she opens the car door and slams it shut, running up the steps. Derek makes quick work to follow her, locking the car as he made his way up the steps.

 

“Shhh.” She tells him, the enter the building and Derek can hear the music and see the only open door, he can already see Stiles’ body twisting and turning like there were no bones under that pale skin.

 

Cora tip toed in front of him, carefully watching the opened door, when they were a few feet away Cora turned to Derek and took the boom box; she pushed it with her foot as far as it would go and lowered herself and crawled to it, (That’s it, no more mission impossible movies for Cora.) Derek found himself taking quiet steps behind his sister.

 

Cora clicked play and a smooth rhythm that Derek was all too familiar, it was of course a latin pop song (one to which Stiles loved to dance in the living room when She’d have nothing to do.)

 

Derek then remembers that this isn’t just a random song, this is their song. The first song Stiles danced with him. They were standing in her living area, everything pushed out of the way, the sun light shinning off her hair and eyes as she held out her hands to Derek, daring him to take her hand. Now, Derek wasn’t much of a dancer, but when Stiles smiled that smile and looked at him like she did something she wasn’t supposed, who’s to say Derek couldn’t learn.

 

It was a sad song, or it was meant to be, Derek remembers Stiles laying on the floor with her head rest on his out stretched arm, soaking up the warm sun light, She mumbled the words to the song, then shifted her weight so she’d be looking up at Derek, her lips slightly parted her hair falling around her face and resting on his chest, she whispered in Spanish, the lyrics of the words, “ _Y tampoco soy perfecto, Solo se que yo te quiero asi._ ” The way the words just flowed like a stream of water from her lips, had Derek melted to the ground. He remembers the way he slipped his hand on her cheek and she leaned into it, the way she hummed the tune as it replayed.

 

They way her lips felt as they found their place on his, the way the sun casted a golden shadow around her as they parted lips. Derek remembers, he’ll always remember.

 

Derek almost forgets where he is, he blinks back and Cora is gone, the song is half way through when he notices Stiles standing there in front of him, her eyes glossed over with unshed tears and her finger tips covering her quivering lips.

 

Derek opens and closes his mouth, looking for words to explain what he’s doing there but Stiles beats him to it, “You’re an idiot, a giant idiot. A stupid, brooding idiot.” She takes the few steps from the door and around the box to wrap her arms around Derek’s neck.

 

Derek doesn’t know if he’s dreaming, so he takes advantage of it. He leans down enough to wrap his arms around her small waist and buries his face in her neck, the smell of her shampoo and her sweat filled his nose like a flood.

 

He wasn’t dreaming, because in every dream he had of Stiles never felt this real. The song was on loop but he couldn’t care, because he had Stiles, he had her wrapped in his arms and she was there breathing him in like he was breathing her in.

 

“ _Y el Amor vive en el alma._ ” Stiles sang with the song, Derek _knows_ it the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

 

Stiles kisses Derek’s neck, his cheek, his brow, his forehead, then she cups her hands on his cheeks, Derek looks back at her large eyes, watching as they watch him he gently takes hold of her wrists and she smiles softly at him.

 

“ _Tampoco soy perfecto._ ” She sings quietly, her eyes close and she’s pressing her lips flush against his. Derek’s lost control of his body, and motor functions; the feeling of Stiles is so real and so powerful Derek feels he could and would melt.

 

“I love you too.” She whispers as she pulls away, “I love you too.” She whispers again, almost like she isn’t sure Derek can hear her, or Derek doesn’t believe it’s really happening. “I _love_ you.” She says as she pulls away enough so she can meet Derek’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” She smiles.

 

“No one’s perfect.” Derek smiles at her and takes her back into his arms and finally, finally Derek has her. He picks her up off the floor and she explodes in laughter, holding tightly to Derek’s shoulders as he spins them around.

 

Derek couldn’t be any happier.

 

“Hey. Are ya’ll done being disgustingly cute, cause we need our teacher back.” Derek stops short when he hears Erica from the classroom door, He smiles up at Stiles and she smiles down at him, Derek doesn’t set her down and Stiles doesn’t fight to be let go, she just cups her hands on his face again and connects their foreheads together. “UGH.” Grunts Erica as she heads back into the class.

 

“This was the plan, Erica, you can’t just expect them to separate. They’ve been apart for too long.” Stiles laughs at that, because it’s only really been, well Derek really doesn’t think about, because that isn’t important.

 

“I need to get back.” Stiles whispers her eyes closed and taking deep breathes, Derek chuckles and reluctantly let’s her down, Stiles pecks him once more on his lips and holds tightly to one hand.

 

“Oh my god, seriously, you’ll see each other after class!” Erica yells, Stiles just smiles and Derek shakes his head, Cora reappears and takes Stiles’ hand, smiling up at her.

 

This, this is Derek’s safe haven. Derek’s finally found his _home._


	20. So Forever it is.

It’s been a whole year and it’s the Forth of December once again. Derek is out with Cora looking Stiles' Christmas present and also, their anniversary gift. Because Stiles hated the counting of the month’s thing, so an annual present will have to do.  
  
"Der, she's your girlfriend. You have to know something." Cora rolls her eyes as they walk through-out the mall looking at displays of clothing and shoes. But Derek does know Stiles better than anyone (expect Scott. And the Sheriff, whom Derek met last Christmas Eve. He knew The Sheriff back when the fire happened, and he was such a sweet man, but then again, Derek wasn't dating his prized and precious little girl. His words.)  shoes and clothes just won't due.

  
Now, Stiles isn't hard to shop for, because if you ask her what she wants she'll always answer the same thing "Anything useful." With a smile. Last year for Christmas Derek gave her a scarf and her own leather jacket, to which she cried happy tears about.

  
Derek was repaid double for that later that night, with Stiles trailing her hands up Derek's torso and chest, her lips pressed in gentle pecks at his neck an-

  
"Gross." Cora says with a screwed up face, (Hah.)

  
"What?" Derek asked as he looked down at her. Cora didn't look up at him, just shook her head.

  
"You had your nasty Stiles face on." She groans, now that in itself says something, that his now, seven year old sister knows what to call Derek's face when he thinks about Stiles. Stiles and Derek need to start making secret...more secret.

  
Cora's already caught them in a number of places in the loft, Derek accused her of purposefully looking for them. To which he told her if both of them are missing they are not playing hide and seek.

  
Which lead to Derek telling Cora she'd spend a lot of time with Isaac.

  
Let's just say that Cora didn't so much as lift a finger to protest. She liked Isaac, she liked him so much so that Isaac himself came up to Stiles and Derek with a note in his hand that read "don't tell Stiles, (or Derek) but I like you the best." With hearts and stick figures drawn all over it.

  
Stiles laughed because, Derek quotes "The stick figures and his face, Der. Oh my god." Derek on the other hand set some ground rules for Isaac. Isaac happily followed them.

  
"So what's it going to be?" Cora asked, stopping in front of a build a bear and glared at Derek expectantly,

  
Derek huffed and made a quick glance up over Cora and behind her he spotted a pet shop. He stared at the large sign in front that read "Adoption day! Come meet your new companion!"

  
"Derek what ar-" Cora stopped short as she followed Derek's line of sight. She paused for a moment and Derek looked down at her, deciding whether he wants to laugh or wait it out. She glances over at Derek then at the pet shop again, almost like she wasn't sure what she saw the first time.

  
Stiles moved in Derek sometime in April, her and Red, Stiles was home from classes and laying on the living room couch with red laying next to her, when Derek got home from the shop. The two were napping peacefully, Derek smiled as he set his items down and quietly walked his way to them. Red and Stiles moved in into the loft together and here it seems like they needed Each other for comfort. It stung Derek's heart when he see's Red clinging to Stiles, like he isn't sure of his surroundings anymore.

  
But when they sleep together, Stiles seems as peaceful as she does when she sleeps with Derek.

  
Red is getting older, Derek's noticed. His movements are slower and he just wants to lazy around in the sun, and that's okay. Derek's had dogs before, he's lost them too.

  
Stiles' expression always changes when she sees Red laying out in the sun bathed part of the loft. Her featured will soften, then her eyes will mist over and then she'll smile.

  
Derek's talked about getting Stiles a new dog, but she always shrugs him off and says, "My baby's got some years left." Which Derek doesn't know how true that is, he's only known Red a year, and that's a year added to his age. But Derek left the subject alone.

  
"You aren't-" Cora stops, her eyes glazing over in tears, she's grown to love Red more than anything. He keeps her company at night, after Stiles and Derek announce that its time for children to head to bed, both of them groaning in disagreement and Cora complaining about 'Stupid grown ups get to stay up late with their stupid grown-up-ness. And Cora isn't blind, she's noticed Red's behavior.

  
Derek bends down in front of her and takes her in his arms, "Just a friend for Red when we aren't there."  Its the half truth. They do make trips for Stiles' dance competitions, and they can't have Red tag along. Because of course most places don't expect dogs.

  
Derek doesn't know how long Red's been in Stiles's life, but now, now he's determined to find out.

  
They leave the mall without walking into the pet shop, deciding it be to soon for a fifth member of their make-shift family. Of course Cora wouldn't leave without a stuffed animal.  
One that looks much like Red.

  
When they make it home, Stiles is asleep with her head propped in the small coffee table with Red by her feet, her laptop propped open and papers surrounding her. She's had finals for the last three days, and hasn't slept as often as she should. Derek smiled as Red looked up when they walked in. Cora silently called Red and he stretched and shook himself out before padding over to her and walking to her bedroom.

  
Derek quietly worked his way to Stiles where was snoring quietly, Derek takes a seat on the couch and moves Stiles' hair out of her face and she suddenly flails to the waking world.

  
She looks around dazedly aware and a piece of paper stuck to her cheek, "Derek. Derek." Stiles pulls the paper off her face and pushes her hair out of the way, she meets Derek's eyes and sighs. Stiles, after sitting down and talking to Derek about her past abusive relationship, has told Derek that she'll sometimes wake up with a start, like she's been electrocuted. Derek learns to stand a few inches away from her when he wakes her up.

  
"Hiya. Uh, when you get back? What time is it?" She asks as she stretches out and yawns. Derek gives her a smile and leans down and pecks her lips.

  
"Just now. It’s almost five." He says against her lips, Stiles nods and kisses him back before looking down at her side where Red should have been. “He’s with Cora.” Derek answers her.

 

Stiles let go of the breath she’d been holding and nodded. “Yeah, uh I knew that.” Stiles said.

 

Derek thought it’d be a great time to ask, now that Stiles was awake and their on the subject of Red. “Stiles.” Derek whispers, she looks to him with questioning eyes, “When did Red come to you?”

  

Stiles’ face goes from slight surprise to a fond and adoring smile, “It was a good year.” She starts, she stands and stretches out and sits on the couch next to Derek, leaning into him, “I was crying all the time and Dad wasn’t sure what to do to help me, Mom had just passed, so I was-” Stiles took a hard swallow, “Grieving.”

 

Derek just nods through as he takes Stiles on to his side, “I was small, maybe nine or so, and one day I came home from Scott’s house and there he was. Floppy ears and baggy skin running, to me as I came inside.” She smiled up at him, taking his hands into her, “Dad didn’t say anything and I didn’t question it.”

 

Red was Stiles’ comfort, _is_ Stiles’ comfort. He was there for her when she needed him, being her best friend was Red’s only mission. Even though Red is old, he’s still trying, and still wants to fulfill his need to be there for Stiles.

 

Derek can only imagine the faces Red must have seen on Stiles, can only imagine how many times he had to be there to lick her salty tears, can only imagine what it was like for Red to have to deal with Stiles’ aftermath of pain.

 

But then, Red also got to see Stiles’ laughing, Stiles’ jokes, her dry wit and morbid humor. Red got to see what others, not even Scott or the Sheriff got to see. When Stiles was in her bedroom alone just her and her best friend, Red.

 

“He’s old, I know. But he’s-”

 

“You’re best friend.” Derek finishes for her, because he’s already figured it out, already put together that Red means more to Stiles than anything. Derek won’t admit out loud that he’s _slightly_ jealous of Red (Just thinking he’s jealous of a Dog hurts his ego just a little.) But it become clear, clear enough, that Derek will go back to the pet store.

 

Stiles nods and pecks him on the cheek, “Don’t be jealous. I plan on keeping you as long as I can.” She hums, satisfied.

 

Derek shakes his head and looks down to her, tracing his eyes over her fond smile and her _still_ sleep heavy eyes, and smiles.

 

Derek can see it, he can see himself living out his life with Stiles next to him. Stiles in the morning, waking up to head to the studio, Stiles in the kitchen making messes Derek would think took two people. Stiles walking around the loft in the early spring morning wrapped in a blanket and holding a cup of coffee because she wanted to see the sunrise.

 

Stiles taking Derek out to her childhood hideouts, and showing him her hiking paths and telling Derek a story about Scott having an asthma attack as they walked through there and having to call his mom to get his inhaler.

 

As Derek looks at Stiles, watches the sun change her chocolate brown eyes into a clear amber, Derek can see what he loves and what he’s always wished for.

 

Like Stiles walking Cora to her first day of school, Stiles holding Cora’s hand before she goes on stage, Cora accidently calling Stiles mom (It’s already happened. Stiles was surprised, but didn’t correct Cora. After that Cora just subtly started to call Stiles Mom.)

 

Derek knows he wants Stiles. Derek knows he wants her for life, because she’s _it_ for him.

 

So Derek smiles and leans into her, “So forever it is.”


	21. It was always a Happily ever After.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE FINISHED! Yes. I'm overly proud of this one. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I have!

Its been a few years, which means, Stiles somehow got Derek to buy a house, and its not just a house. His old house. Stiles had been secretive about it until She left the floor plans laid out on the small coffee table in the loft. When she saw that Derek found them, She began to apologize and tell Derek she didn't mean to do it behind his back. Before Stiles could take it back, Derek already had her in his arms, holding tight and flush against his body.  
  
  
The house was finished around Cora's eighth birthday. Which they celebrated at the Hale house hold. Stiles graduated with her degree in Secondary education, and Derek graduated with his degree in history and mechanics. They settled into life together again, Stiles began to teach in their old high school while Derek opened up a second auto shop in town.  
  
  
After a year of living in their new home, Red decided they were okay without him. He died while sleeping in the large den area on the first floor next to the fire place. Stiles, as Derek expected, was a mess. After they buried Red by an old oak, Stiles stayed home, locked in one of the guest bedrooms.  
  
  
Cora wasn't any better off, Red was just as much her best friend as he was Stiles'. So, Derek did what any man can do when there is two very depressed girls in his home. He talks to a Man who's been there.  
  
  
Derek mets with Sher-John, a few days after Red's passing. He asks how he got the idea of getting Stiles a dog. Even after hearing the same story from Stiles a few years back, Derek figures he'd do the same. So, Derek does his research and finds a dog breeder a few miles away from the preserve.  
  
  
Derek comes home when he knows Stiles is working and Cora is in school(Because as much as he hated sending them away while they grieved, Cora couldn't miss any more then two days, and they couldn't find a sub for Stiles.) He brings with him an Irish Wolf Hound. The pup has wobbly limbs, huge paws, shaggy wiry hair, and floppy ears. He thinks its the greatest idea ever when Cora and Stiles get home and take to the pup as soon as they see him running towards them.  
  
  
They don't ask him and he doesn't say anything about it. No amount of money that Derek did spend on that pup, could make him second guess his choice after seeing and listening to his girls laughing.  
  
  
Stiles names him Roscoe.  
  
  
Things fall back into routine, Stiles occasionally pets one of the many pictures of Red when she's home, Derek's caught her once or twice talking to Red, by the old Oak, just to remind herself, Derek adds.  
  
  
Derek buys Stiles a ring on their fifth year anniversary, a double silver band with a simple diamond and his last name carved on it. Stiles buys him a ring for their fifth year and one month anniversary, a silver band with the words 'Return if lost.' Engraved on it. It makes Derek laugh, knowing what it means to both him and Stiles. They don't set a date and they don't plan a wedding. Their friends congratulate them but don't ask for invitations. John shakes Derek's hand and calls him 'Son', Stiles tears up a little before she hugs them and calls them both her boys.  
  
  
Stiles' birthday rolls by and Derek as always, has no idea what to get her, after five years with her, he's still at a total loss. It isn't until she meets him in the kitchen before he's leaving for the store to pick her up a cake and some last minute piece of jewelry(that she won't wear unless their earrings.) that Derek takes in her expression.  
  
  
Her eyes are a little misty, her cheeks a beautiful rosy piny, and her bottom lip is quivering, "Who the hell made you cry." Is Derek's first response, because there had been a couple of her students who crossed that line, but after one visit he made to bring her lunch, they'd stopped.  
  
  
Stiles laughed and wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her tear soaked cheeks rub against his clavicle, she kissed his cheek then pulled away and handed him whatever it was that she was holding.  
  
  
"I'm pregnant." She smiles at him. Derek goes a little weak in the knees, his chest tightens up and his hands start to feel clammy. He pulls out a stool and sits down with a thump. He runs his free hand over his face and takes a deep breath.  
  
  
"You're--"  
  
  
"Pregnant." Stiles says again, her smile growing wide.  
  
  
"You're pregnant." Derek let's out a shaky breath the pulls Stiles in the V of his legs. He holds her tight and just reveals in the smell that is Stiles, books, papers, dry erase markers, and something deeper, something that only Stiles ever has.  
  
  
"Ready to be a Daddy, Mister Hale." It isn't a question, Stiles knows Derek, she knows he's more then ready to be a father, even if he is a little nervous.  
  
  
"More than ready, Misses Hale."  
  
  
Six months later, Stiles is standing out on the back porch in a charcoal grey strapless cotton dress, smoothing her hands over her swollen belly. Cora and some of Scott's cousin's were playing the backyard while Scott, Allison, Erica, Boyd, John, Melissa, Peter, and Laura were inside watching some reality TV show. Stiles was watching Isaac play with the little ones, chasing them and them chasing and Roscoe chasing him.  
  
  
"I thought I'd find you out here." Derek said with a smile. Stiles looks over her shoulder and smiles at him, something soft and lazy playing at her lips. The school's principal, Mrs. Jones Promised Stiles some days off but Stiles refuses,(because "I can still walk Derek. I'm pregnant, not dysfunctional.") But she'll call half days because that was her promise to Derek, She's come home after lunch.  
  
  
"I wanted to check on Cora." Stiles reaches out her hand for him, Derek takes effortlessly. Stiles has been more of a mother  to Stiles after they legally adopted her from Peter. Derek smiles and pulls her over to a lawn chair where he sets her on his lap. "I'm to heavy to be sitting on your lap." She teases.  
  
  
"You're never too heavy." Derek kisses her exposed shoulder. She giggles and settles into him, "Thank you." Derek whispers on to her shoulder, he takes her hands in his and intertwines their fingers.  
  
  
Before Stiles opens her mouth to say something Laura comes out with a bright smile, "What are you two disgusting cuties doing out here?" She asks.  
  
  
Derek remembers the when Stiles met Laura,  it was Derek's graduation and Laura, of course caught them making out in an empty hall way just a few feet away from the dinning hall.  
  
  
"Stiles wanted to check up on Cora." Derek says. Laura rolls her eyes and holds out her hand to help Stiles up and off Derek's lap.  
  
  
"John is looking for you." Laura tells Derek, he gives her side long look, "I'm not going to hurt her." Laura teases. Derek narrows his eyes and leans in and gives Stiles a kiss, he hasn't even closed the sliding glass door when he hears Laura, "Thank you, for everything. Thank you, Stiles." Derek's heart swells in his chest, and he doesn't stop the smile the finds his lips.  
  
  
Its January third, well correction. It was four am on January third, when Stiles' water broke. Derek wasn't home, but he got frantic call from Scott letting him know. Derek was almost forty-five minutes away from the hospital, and John lead Derek with his lights and sirens. Derek got there in time to see the birth of their first child.  
  
  
His cries louder then the manic and tired laughter leaving Stiles' throat. Derek held her hand tightly and leaned down and kissed her forehead as she held their child. When they took him to clean him off Stiles pushed at Derek, "Stay with him. Follow him." She whispered. Derek didn't have to be told twice. Seven pounds and eleven ounces, Derek watched with a soft smile on his lips, he didn't wipe or stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks.  
  
  
Once he was back in Stiles arms she mumbled and pet his cheek with a shaky finger, "Ten toes, ten fingers, a nose, two eyes, a pair of ears, and lips." She says quietly, "Joey Roscoe Hale." Derek holds tight to Stiles' hand as he kisses her forehead.  
  
  
"J.R." Derek smiles, "Let's hope your nothing like your father."  
  
  
Stiles looks up and meet Derek's eyes with a serious look, "He'll be just the man his Daddy is."  
  
  
It takes Derek a moment to realize that this is his child, that his life is going to be around this life his love created. Derek smiles and presses his lips to Stiles'.  
  
  
Everyone is allowed in just then, Derek hands his son to John. Scott and Erica are named God Parents, while Melissa and John are the grandparents, even if they aren't married, Stiles always saw Melissa as a mother to her. Laura, even if she wanted to be the god mother, is happy at being an aunt. Derek takes Stiles' left hand and kisses her ring finger and smiles at the family they have.  
  
  
\--  
  
  
Four years later.  
  
  
"J.R Hale!" Stiles yells from the kitchen, "Cora Hale!" Both children show up hand in hand from the stairs, J.R looking down at his bare feet while Cora held tightly to her brother's hand. Stiles let's the smile linger for a moment then let's it purse into a thin line. "Which one is going to tell me what happened?" Stiles sets her hands on her hips.  
  
  
Derek watches from the kitchen island a beer resting lazily in his hands, J.R looks up to glance at his Father, as if asking for help. Derek just shrugged and Stiles stepped in front of them, Derek huffed with a smile, because J.R looks just like Derek, acts like him too. All innocent eyes and smiles, but cunning and sneaky.

  
"Well you see Momma, J.R was just watching Ponyo and I told him we should call grandpa and ask if he'd give us a gold fish." Cora says, J.R looks up with a silent look of agreement.

  
"Uh-huh." Stiles smiled, and Derek stood and took his place to his wife, because he’s invest to much for her not to be his wife. He looks down at his child and little sister and corks a brow. J.R is the first to break in to a teary eyed sob.

 

“I’m sorry.” He wipes his tiny fists at his eyes, “I didn’t know where else to put him and I didn’t want Rossy to eat him!” J.R points to the Wolf Hound laying in the den napping.

 

Stiles leans down to her son and hold out her arms, he walks to her and cradles himself into Stiles’ chest, sobbing his apology “I’m sorry, momma. I’m sorry.” He repeats. Stiles pets his hair and shushes him.

 

“It’s okay, just next time warn Mommy.” She tells him. Stiles wasn’t remotely upset anymore. J.R  cried the same crocodile tears Derek remembers crying and it makes him smile every time J.R thinks Derek will fall for it.

 

Derek is happy, His wife, child, sisters, and the rest of his adoptive family. They created a home and a place for him in their hearts just like he did for them.

 

“Okay.” Derek starts as he pets Cora’s head, “Movie night. What movie are we watching?” He asks with a smile when J.R all of a sudden was over his guiltiness.

 

“Caroline!” they shout together. Stiles stands up and leans against Derek’s shoulder as the kids run to the living room.

 

“You just had to ask.” She laughed and gave him a kiss on his lips before heading to the living room.

 

Derek watches with adoration, his heart is so full and content it almost hurts him. He remembers the first night he met Stiles, how she was sticky and covered in soda and he remembers walking her home, then promptly asking her out for coffee. “Yeah. I did.” He whispered then walked to them, sitting himself nest to Stiles and J.R cuddling to Stiles’ side with Cora cuddled to his.

 

The movie started and Derek may or may not have stolen secret kisses while the kids watched Caroline for the fourteenth time.


End file.
